Secret Lives
by dark rolling sea
Summary: Gibbs gets a phone call asking for help, but he has no where to drop Kate off. He can't keep this a secret any longer. Kibbs...FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP!...The story is COMPLETE now guys! Hope you enjoy! Two sequels to this story...
1. Chapter One: A Shock

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mind nor do I make anything from this. The characters associated with that show are also not mine.

AN: This is my first fan fic!

Chapter One: A Shock

They were wrapping up the investigation at the scene as everything had been processed. Ducky had taken the body back almost an hour ago and the team had finished with photos, sketches, and bagging of evidence. Tony and McGee got into one car as Kate and Gibbs got into the other. Kate watched Tony drive off as Gibbs started the car. They sat in silence.

They were only on the road a few minutes (enough for Kate to be nervous about Gibbs driving), when she heard a phone go off. Both of them instinctively reached for the own phones. Kate pulled hers out first, cringing as the car swerved when Gibbs reached for his.

"It's mine," Gibbs replied as he corrected the car. Kate wished he would slow down. "Gibbs," he stated when he answered the phone.

Kate watched nervously as his attention was distracted. He was driving at a dangerously high speed; they had already passed Tony. She glanced at him to see if he was paying attention and although the stone face was still in place she could see the turmoil in his eyes. She started to pay closer attention to what he was saying.

"When did it happen?…Where are you now?…He with you?…Everyone ok?"

Kate watched him with concern and worry showing on her face. He was listening to whoever was on the other side of that call now. She saw him glance sideways at her, as if he just remembered she was there.

"Ok, I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes," Gibbs said softly then flipped his phone closed. He turned on the next road, going a little too fast for Kate's liking, and did a u-turn. Once they going the other way, and Kate had caught her breath, she looked up at him.

"Gibbs, what's going on?" Kate asked. He ignored her at first, keeping his eyes on the road. That made Kate a little less worried, but they were still traveling at a very high velocity. "Gibbs?"

The look he gave her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road told her not to question him any more. She had never seen that look in his eyes; she wasn't even sure what she was seeing. The ride was made in silence, with Kate gripping the armrest on the door tightly.

True to his word Gibbs pulled into a parking lot about ten minutes after he pulled the U-turn. Kate wasn't sure where they were but she did know it was on the outskirts of Washington DC. Gibbs threw the car into park and nearly ripped the keys from the ignition, locking the doors just as Kate managed to open hers.

He was walking briskly towards the front entrance of the building and Kate had to nearly run to keep up beside him. He knocked the front doors opened with his forearm and charged through a look a shear determination and something else on his face. Was it fear? Kate was hesitant as she followed him. She saw him come up against another set of doors but they were locked.

He banged loudly on the doors to get the guard on the other side's attention. The man looked up and shook his head in a no gesture. Gibbs motioned as well as yelled open the door, but again the guard refused. Gibbs took a step back and pulled his service weapon from the holster. Kate flinched and stood back shocked. Gibbs raised the weapon and aimed it at the doors.

"Sir! It's bulletproof gla…" The guard started to shout but was two late. The noise of the two shots was defining and Kate's hands flew up to her ears. The glass of the doors spidered but didn't break. The guard instinctively ducked even though he knew the glass was bullet proof. Kate straightened and gained some composure.

"GIBBS!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gibbs turned and looked at her briefly; the look in his eyes scared her. She stared at him but he broke the connection and returned his attention to the damaged doors in front of him.

"Open the god damned doors!" he shouted at the guard. The guard was visibly shaken and had called for help through his radio. Gibbs raised his gun again and Kate jumped forward to stop him, but before she got to him she noticed him relax slightly and the gun came down. Just as her hand reached his arm she looked up and saw a young man coming towards the guard. Gibbs motioned something and the man nodded. Kate realized he was using sign language to talk to the young man.

The young man walked up to the guard and said something to him. The guard nodded wearily and reached behind the desk and pushed a button. The doors buzzed and slid open and Gibbs was through them before Kate knew what was happening. She darted through after him afraid she would get left behind if she didn't. Gibbs walked straight up to the young man and Kate was on his heals.

"Jeb," Gibbs said as he came up. The young man nodded, then looked at Kate. He seemed to study her with a quick glance, making a judgment of her instantly. Gibbs' attention was solely focused on the young man. He seemed to be checking to see if Jeb was hurt.

"It's ok now," Jeb replied looking straight at Gibbs.

"You hurt?"

"No."

"He hurt?" Gibbs asked, the anger in his voice catching Kate's attention.

"No, he's fine."

"You're sure you're not hurt? Nothing is…damaged?"

"No. I'm sure I'm fine. The doctors here…"

"Has Dr. Nash been contacted?"

"Relax, I'm fine."

"No chances."

"None taken."

"What happened?"

"Not here, not now," Jeb replied with a quick glance around then settled on Kate.

"She's with me, it's ok."

"Not what I meant," Jeb replied and again Kate saw communication in sign language. Gibbs nodded and looked at Kate. She saw some of the tension and anger had left his eyes. He then nodded and looked at Jeb.

"Jeb, this is Special Agent Kate Todd. Kate, this is Jeb," Gibbs said in a brief introduction. From the smile on Jeb's face Kate was sure he knew more about her than she did him. She nodded to him still highly confused as to what was going on.

"Where's Hunter?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"In a room. He's coloring right now, but he's been asking for you," Jeb replied quietly. Gibbs nodded.

"Take me to him."

"You sure? You want her to wait…"

"No, its ok. Kate can come with us," Gibbs said quietly and then motioned for Jeb to lead the way. Kate looked at Gibbs confused and Gibbs gave her a small smile. They walked along in silence following Jeb down a hallway. They passed many rooms with the lights out, and Kate tried to peer into them as they went by.

"Where are we?" she finally whispered to Gibbs. He kept his eyes straight ahead.

"A safe house," he whispered back.

"Safe house? For what, who?" She said and saw Jeb turn his head and look at Gibbs. There was something in his eyes, telling Gibbs to be careful. Gibbs glanced at Kate. He saw the confusion on her face and sighed.

"We'll discuss this in a bit, ok?"

The tone of his voice made Kate just nod and continue walking. They finally came to a room with the light on and Jeb stopped at the door. He looked at Kate then at Gibbs.

"Kate, you have to stay in the hallway for a minute ok?" Gibbs said his attention on the room in front of him.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, I'll be right back out." With that statement Gibbs went into the room and Jeb pulled the door shut behind him. Jeb stood with his shoulder against the wall so he could still see in the window on the door and Kate turned so she could also peer through. The sight surprised her.

She watched as a little boy sprang out of the corner and leaped into Gibbs arms. Gibbs caught him and pulled him tightly to him and they sat for a moment. She could tell the two were talking but she couldn't make out what was being said. Gibbs set the boy down and squatted in front of him. Gibbs had a smile on his face that Kate rarely saw, pure joy and happiness is what Kate thought she saw. Jeb looked at her and smiled.

"Who is he?" Kate asked still staring through the window.

"You'll have to ask Gibbs that question, Agent. It's not my place to say," Jeb replied and then he reached over and opened the door for Gibbs. Gibbs came out with the boy on his hip. The boy was clinging to Gibbs, and had a worried look on his face.

"Kate, this is Hunter," Gibbs said looking at Kate. "Hunter, this is Kate." The little boy smiled briefly at Kate then turned his head to lay it on Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs turned to Jeb and Kate saw the communication going on again. She turned the other way so her back was too them, and waited.

Finally she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Gibbs motioning her to follow him. She nodded and fell in step beside him and Hunter, who was still on Gibbs hip. The boy had fallen into a sleepy haze and was absently staring at the floor as Gibbs walked. They walked in silence to an empty conference room and Jeb told them to wait inside. Gibbs grabbed Jeb's arm as he went to walk away.

"I want the truth," Gibbs said in a low whisper. Jeb looked him in the eye for a second then nodded.

"Go sit down, I'll be back," Jeb replied as he walked away. Kate had already taken a seat at the table and Gibbs slid into the one next to her with Hunter in his lap. The boy curled up against Gibbs and was almost asleep now. Kate watched mesmerized at the scene in front of her.

"What?" Gibbs whispered not looking at her.

"Nothing, I…I just never thought…"

"Of me like this?" he finished for her. She nodded with a smile. He studied her for a moment then a small smiled appeared on his lips briefly before it vanished and the stone face was back.

"Gibbs?" she said after a moment of silence. He didn't answer her but he did look up at her for a moment. "Where are we? And what are we doing here?" Gibbs was about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Papa?" Hunter whispered in Gibbs' chest. Kate's eyes widened at the sound. Gibbs smiled softly and looked down at the boy.

"Yes, Buddy?" Gibbs replied softly. Kate was amazed. She didn't know what to think.

"I'm scared," the little boy confessed, his voice was barely audible.

"It's ok, now, buddy, I'm here," Gibbs replied back and then kissed the boy on the top of the head. The boy snuggled closer in to Gibbs and held on tight. Kate continued to stare at Gibbs.

"Where's uncle Jeb?" the boy said picking his head up a little and looking around the room.

"He had to go to talk to some men," Gibbs replied. Satisfied with the answer the boy laid his head down again. Kate watched as the boy drifted swiftly into sleep. She was still staring wide eyed at Gibbs when he looked at her. A smile spread across his face.

"What?" He asked a little amused. Kate just shook her head. She didn't know where to begin. "Ok, you're first question. We are at a safe house like I said before. It's for the CIA, for operatives that need to…disappear."

"CIA?" Kate asked, finally finding her voice, remembering to keep it quiet.

"Yes. It was the only place Jeb knew where to go. His and Hunter's lives were in danger."

"The phone call was him contacting you."

"Yes."

"Gibbs…" Kate stopped; she didn't know how to proceed. Gibbs looked up at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. He took a deep breath, and she saw him make a decision. His eyes fixed on the wall.

"Jeb is my son, Hunter is my grandson," Gibbs replied softly. Kate was speechless. Her mouth hung open a bit and she sat staring at Gibbs wondering what just happened. Then it hit her that Hunter had called Jeb his uncle.

"But he called Jeb uncle," Kate said finally finding her voice. She was still staring at Gibbs trying to read his emotions, his thoughts. Gibbs tore his gaze from the wall and smiled at her but it quickly disappeared. Kate could see him remembering something, or someone. She sat quietly waiting patiently for him to finish. Finally he looked at the wall again.

"Jeb's brother Jake is Hunter's father."

"So you have two sons and a grandson?"

"I had two sons," Gibbs replied softly and his eyes went down to the little boy sleeping on his lap. Kate saw the sorrow in his eyes and knew she was seeing a side that no one had seen of Gibbs, not at NCIS. She wondered if even Ducky knew that Gibbs had children, let alone a grandchild.

"Had?" Kate asked softly putting a hand on his arm. He looked at her hand and then at the wall again. She was getting in deep. He had had no intention of telling her this when she came with him. She had just been in the car with him and there had been no time to drop her somewhere. She removed her hand and settled back into her chair staring at the wall when she realized he had put up the walls again. They waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes. Jake was in the army. He was a Ranger," he finally continued. "He went on a training mission one day, his parachute never opened"

Kate felt her stomach flip. She could hear the sorrow in Gibbs voice as he told her what had happened to his son. Gibbs' son, it was weird for her to think that. She watched him as the emotion flowed through his blue eyes and she was mesmerized. Her feelings for him increased, if that was possible.

"How long ago?" She asked not wanting to push too hard but fascinated by his openness. Gibbs took a deep breath and looked at her before he answered.

"Three years ago," Gibbs continued. Kate looked down at Hunter and tried to guess how old the boy was. "Hunter is only five. Jeb is 24, so would Jake have been."

"Jeb and Jake were twins," Kate said, more stating the obvious then asking a question.

"Identical," he replied his gaze moving to Hunter again.

"So Jeb is in the CIA?" Kate asked.

"Yes. He has been since his recovery," Gibbs replied. But that was the end of their conversation as the door opened and Jeb walked in followed by two agents in tow. He looked at Gibbs and gave him a look that Gibbs didn't appear to like. Kate sat back quietly and watched.


	2. Getting Out

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine nor are the characters -D

Chapter Two: Getting Out

"Take the boy out," one of the agents replied harshly. The second Agent moved towards Gibbs.

"Like hell you will," Gibbs said fire flashing through is eyes. The look stopped the agent cold in his tracks. He looked up to his partner for help then at Jeb. Jeb shrugged his shoulders. He then sat down across from Kate. Gibbs continued to glare at the agent as only Gibbs can glare and the man slowly backed away.

"Agent Gibbs, you could be placed under arrest for what you did in our lobby," The other agent continued.

"Spare me, you want to arrest me come get me," Gibbs growled at him. Jeb shot a look and a signal to Gibbs. Kate watched as Gibbs nodded at him and settled a little in the chair.

"I'm Special Agent Grant and that is Special Agent Carrins," Grant continued after he shook off the glare Gibbs was giving him.

"Cut the crap, Grant," Gibbs replied. The CIA Agent eyes flashed with anger at the use of his last name and not title. But he continued anyway.

"Special Agent McPherson and his nephew are staying in this safe house under the guise that no one knows where he is and that they will be safe here."

"Why the hell do they have to be here?"

"Special Agent McPherson was on a deep cover mission that was blown. He managed to escape with his life only to have it threatened again after he reached home. He was in the presence of his nephew which is why the boy was also brought in."

"Jeb, what the hell were you thinking? Excepting deep cover like that!" Gibbs yelled at Jeb. Jeb looked at him with regret in his eyes and just shook his head. Gibbs' disappointment was evident in his eyes and Kate could see it cut into Jeb. Kate reached out and touched Gibbs on the arm. It broke Gibbs' connection to Jeb as he looked at her. He nodded and turned back to the Special Agents.

"I can't go into much detail since not everyone in the room…"

"She's with me, don't even question her," Gibbs growled at Grant. Grant looked at Kate then back at Gibbs. "Who scrubbed the mission?"

"We haven't pinned down anyone person that slipped up. This is an on going investigation and…"

"You're hiding something. Don't try to lie to me," Gibbs said and Hunter started to stir in his lap. Gibbs instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tighter. "Jeb, you and Hunter are walking out of here with me right now. You have what you need?"

"Hold it right there," Grant shouted and started to move towards Jeb. "You aren't going any where. We haven't cleared you to leave."

Gibbs stood up with Hunter in his arms. Kate followed him and Jeb stood up on the other side of the table. As they tried to leave the room one agent attempted to grab Hunter from Gibbs and the other attempted to take hold of Jeb.

Agent Carrins had made the move toward Hunter and Gibbs had immediately pulled his sidearm from the holster and aimed it at the man's head. Kate's hand instinctively went to her sidearm in her holster. Grant made the mistake of taking hold of Jeb's arm. The Agent flipped sideways almost immediately and crashed hard against the wall. Kate saw the blood escape from the Agent's nose and the sharp escape of pain the man made.

Jeb didn't even hesitate he continued walking out the door, leaving the man on his knees holding his nose. Carrins put his hands up in surrender and Gibbs backed his way out of the room after Kate had followed Jeb.

Jeb led the group out the front door in silence as Kate put her gun away. She was flat stunned at what had happened in the last half hour. Just as they got outside, Gibbs' cell phone started ringing. He shifted Hunter and flipped the phone open.

"Gibbs," he growled into the phone. "No, we're fine….No, won't be back today. Have Ducky do autopsy, Abby process evidence, and you find a suspect…I'll call later."

Kate listened to Gibbs and then he flipped the phone shut. She looked up at him and his face was a stone façade again. He pocketed his cell phone as they came up to the car. Jeb opened the back seat and Gibbs tucked Hunter into the seat while Jeb went around and got in on the other side. Kate stood at the passenger side of the car and watched. This was all so much for her to process. After Hunter was buckled in and settled Gibbs closed the door and walked around Kate. He stopped and looked up at her.

"What are you waiting for? Get in the car," he said quietly before continuing on his way to the driver seat. Jeb was already in the back seat. She climbed in and buckled in while Gibbs started the car and drove off, again at a frightening speed. Kate's knuckles on her right hand where white as she gripped the handle on the door.

TBC...


	3. Hidden Sides

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine nor are the characters.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming and the story will keep coming! Glad everyone is enjoying it! Its one of those that refused to die in my head so I had to write it down to keep from going crazy :-D.dark rolling sea

Chapter Three: Hidden Sides

After a short ride they arrived at Gibbs' house. The ride was done in almost complete silence and it was a little awkward for Kate. She followed behind the two of them as Gibbs carried Hunter into the house with Jeb close behind him. She watched as Gibbs put Hunter on the couch and covered him with a blanket, the boy finally asleep again. Jeb leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Kate saw Gibbs eye him up and down. The look of a protective father given to a son that didn't know he needed protection. Finally Gibbs walked up to Jeb.

"Hey, tell me what the hell happened?" Gibbs said in a low voice. Jeb looked up, and Kate saw the need for approval in his eyes. Gibbs apparently saw it too and pulled Jeb into an embrace. Kate turned and left the living room, making her way into the kitchen to give them more room.

She didn't know how long it had been but a good amount of time had passed. She looked up when she heard someone coming towards her. It was Jeb and he looked emotionally drained. He offered a small smile and Kate returned it.

She studied him a moment, his red hair cut short and spiked, his eyes a dark shade of blue. He was short, just barely five six she thought, and had an athletic build to him. She could tell he was stronger than he looked from the way he carried himself, and the display she saw at the safe house. He stared at the wall a moment before turning towards Kate and looking at her. She averted her eyes quickly.

"You must be pretty special to him," Jeb said quietly. His statement shocked Kate and it showed on her face. "Just the way he…acts around you. And the fact that he brought you with him."

"Brought me with?"

"When I signaled for help."

"You mean today?"

"Yes, anyone else and I'm sure he would have dumped them."

"There was no where to dump."

"Sure there was. Don't deny it he would dump someone on the side of the road if need be. He would have done that to Tony or McGee."

"You know Tony and McGee?"

"Only what he tells me. But you, he talks differently about you," Jeb said and then realized he might be saying too much so he looked away. Kate was studying him again, wondering how Gibbs must have reacted to Jeb the first time he realized who he was. Jeb looked up and smiled. Kate looked away quickly.

"It's ok. I know it must be a shock," he said quietly. Kate nodded not sure what to say. "Ducky is the only one that knows, well about Jake and I. No one knows about Hunter, except you now."

"Why?"

"The way he wanted it. Didn't want people to know he existed I guess."

"Has he been a part of your life since you were…"

"Little? No. But it wasn't his fault. He didn't know."

"Know about what?"

"Who is more correct. My mom never let him know."

"About you two?"

"Right, it was a…short term relationship. And she didn't really know who he was. So when he was gone she didn't know how to contact him. She told everyone it was a one-night stand and she didn't know his name. Of course granddad was angry but he got over it."

"So how did he find you?"

"He didn't. I found him. After my da…after Declan died."

"Who's Declan?"

"Declan McPherson."

"Ah, the last name."

"Yes. He met my mom when Jake and I were three. When they got married he adopted us and gave us our last name."

"How'd he die?" As soon as Kate asked she knew she hit a deep wound. She saw Jeb's eyes glaze and his mind sink into a memory. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking so many questions."

"It's all right," Jeb replied softly as he stared at the floor. "He was a cop, shot in the line of duty."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve. It was then that I got my mom to admit she knew more about our real father than she was telling. So I got his name, which explained a lot, and that he was a marine. I ended up tracking him down."

"At twelve?"

"I'm a pit bull when I put my mind to something," Jeb answered shyly. He stiffened then and looked at the doorway. Kate turned to see a shadow approaching. A second later Gibbs appeared. He took in the scene with a stone face and Kate couldn't read his emotions. There was an awkward silence in the room before Gibbs came in and sat down across from Kate at the table.

"He is a pit bull," Gibbs said looking up at Jeb. Jeb offered a small smile, and Kate could see there was still tension between the two of them. She felt out of place, but didn't want to leave. "Been talking about me?"

"No," Jeb said staring at the floor. "About me." Gibbs looked up at him and smiled. Jeb didn't return it. Gibbs then looked at Kate. She saw something in his eyes but she couldn't tell what. She felt her walls coming down and fought to keep them. What was it about him that made her want to be defenseless?

"I should…" Kate began but Gibbs cut her off.

"When Jeb first found me he was twelve," Gibbs said looking Kate in the eye. Almost asking her to believe him, to see it his way. She returned his gaze and let him continue. "I didn't believe him at first but the more I looked at him the more…the more I couldn't deny it. Then he told me who his mother was and showed me a picture and I knew then it could be true. Then he drops the bomb. There are two. Not just one son I never knew about, but two.

"So I asked him his name, and he tells me, my name is Jeb. And I know right then it's my son. But I've never let anyone know. I told Ducky and that was it. My wives didn't even know. Don't look at me like that. It's true they never found out either."

"How could you keep…"

"It secret? Easy enough. The boys lived in California. I lived out here. I would visit when I was in the area out there. The rest was done with phone calls, letters, cards, gifts."

"Gibbs, how could you not tell them?"

"Maybe it's the reason I'm destined to have failed relationships. They don't trust me after awhile," Gibbs replied unlocking the gaze between them to speak to the floor, his voice trailing off as he did so. A noise came from the other room and the three of them looked that way. Jeb pushed away from the counter and Gibbs watched him walk around the table to the living room. When Gibbs' brought his gaze back to Kate he found her staring at him, studying him intently. The focus of her attention made Gibbs a little uneasy and he shifted in his seat avoiding her eyes.

Kate was studying Gibbs, and couldn't help but be amused when he appeared to squirm when he realized she was. She couldn't read the man; every time she thought she figured him out he would throw a curve ball in the personality, a completely new side showing up.

"What," Gibbs replied gruffly, trying to devoid attention to himself. Kate smiled at the attempt. Gibbs couldn't help but crack a small smile in return. He loved her smile.

"You just amaze me sometimes," Kate said quietly. Gibbs' smile widened. Kate felt herself blush and she looked away. They heard Jeb talking with Hunter in the next room.

"Only sometimes?" Gibbs asked amused.

"Only when you're not being a bastard," Kate replied with a smile. Gibbs nodded in agreement. He understood that. They both looked up as Jeb came back in.

"Everything all right?" Gibbs asked. Kate was again amazed at the change in Gibbs where Hunter was concerned. Jeb just nodded before replying.

"Just bad dreams," Jeb said quietly, his attention still on the living room where Hunter slept.

"You should get some sleep, Jeb," Gibbs replied looking up at the young man. Jeb nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Kate looked up at Jeb and noticed just how tired he looked. He finally nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm gonna crash out for a bit," Jeb said quietly and started out of the room.

"You can use the bedroom. You might want to move Hunter in there too," Gibbs said quietly.

Jeb nodded once then was out of the room. Gibbs and Kate sat in silence for a moment. Neither one wanting to break the silence, both wondering why it felt so comfortable. Finally Gibbs spoke.

"You should go back to the office," Gibbs said half-heartedly to the floor. "Tony, McGee, and Abby could use your help."

"I don't have a ride, you brought me here," Kate said with a smile. She saw the look on his face when he remembered and couldn't help but smile wider. It was contagious and Gibbs smiled in return.

"Oh yeah," Gibbs replied. "I could take you back."

"No, you shouldn't leave them," Kate said not knowing where this was coming from or why she had the sudden urge to stay. Gibbs looked up at her a confused look in his eye but his face stone. Kate looked away a bit embarrassed by her comment. She looked at the floor.

"No body knows their connection to me," Gibbs replied. Kate could tell Gibbs the boss was back from the change in his tone of voice.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Gibbs said a hint of anger in his voice. Kate could tell this was a dangerous line to follow. She looked away and didn't answer. "Answer me."

Kate was silent a few more moments before she gave him an answer. "It's not a complete secret, Gibbs. Nothing can be."

Gibbs pushed up from the table and walked out of the room with out further comment. He was gone from sight and Kate sat at the table and shook her head staring at the floor. She heard him move through the house and eventually heard footsteps going down stairs to the basement.

TBC...


	4. Chasing the Truth

Disclaimer: same as all the other ones

Chapter Four

She stayed in the kitchen for a long time. Nearly an hour passed before she got up from the table. Her thoughts were like a rushing river through her head. She sat and thought through as much as she could, but her thoughts always came back to Gibbs and how much her feelings were growing to levels she didn't know were possible. Being in the house with him, knowing he was in the basement made it worse. She had the urge to go down and just tell him everything on her mind, but she knew he couldn't deal with that right now. His mind was preoccupied and with good reason. Finally she got up and headed towards the stairs leading to the basement. She didn't like the fact that he had left mad at her.

When she opened the door to the basement she could her him working on the boat. Sawdust filled the air. She came down the stairs quietly and his back was too her. He appeared to not notice her presence. He had changed out of the suit and was now in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with NCIS on the front. She sat down on the steps and remained quiet, watching him work. She was captivated by him and she was content to just watch.

She watched him for a good fifteen minutes before he stopped to get a drink of coffee. As he turned to reach for his cup he noticed her on the steps and Kate thought she saw him jump a little. But he recovered quickly and pulled the coffee cup up to his lips. He took a few sips before putting it back on the bench. He turned around to face her and leaned against the boat.

They were both silent, just staring at each other. They were trying to figure the other one out. Kate was baffled. She had no idea that Gibbs had this side to him; he hid it well at work. Her physical attraction was quickly becoming a deep emotional one and she couldn't hit the breaks. She new it was a bad idea, but falling wasn't your fault. Its not like she had control over the matter. He stared back at her with intent blue eyes. His expression was unreadable, the look he used so often around her.

Gibbs looked at Kate sitting on his steps and started to try to deflate the feelings inside him. One look from her and he was gone. He couldn't explain it. In the past he was sure he would never act on it. It would never work, he always told himself. Today he wasn't as sure. He knew he was destined to fail the relationship and it would cause complications in his life. Like he needed another complication anyway. He managed to keep his breathing even and his face emotionless as he watched her study him. Finally she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about upstairs, I didn't mean to upset you," Kate said softly as her eyes left his and studied a spot on the stairs by her feet. Gibbs watched her for a moment longer and Kate could feel his gaze on her. It made the hair on her neck and arms stand at attention. She couldn't shake the feeling.

"It wasn't your fault," Gibbs replied. Kate looked up at him briefly before returning her gaze to the floor.

"How come you never told anyone?" Kate blurted out before she could stop herself. Gibbs was a little taken a back by the question, but then he thought about it.

"I don't know really. It's a private thing I guess," he said, inwardly kicking himself for sounding like a bumbling idiot. Why couldn't he speak around her?

"You said you heard his name and new he was your son, what did you mean?" Kate asked. Gibbs smiled from ear to ear at her question. Kate looked at him with a questioning look.

"Jethro Evan Brock," Gibbs replied softly. Kate nodded. "My other son was Jacob Alan Graham." Kate just nodded. They sat again in silence. Kate had no idea what to say again. In all honesty she wanted him to work on his boat again so she could watch. She hadn't realized how much she was enjoying that until he stopped.

Gibbs picked up his coffee cup again and took another drink. He had no idea what to say either. He knew he had to limit how much he said because he was having trouble submersing the emotions he was feeling. He noticed Kate watching him intently.

"What?" He asked. Kate shook her head. She couldn't just tell him what she was thinking. She had been thinking about what Jeb had told her, about being special. She wondered how much the young man knew and how much Gibbs talked away from work. They were silent again and Gibbs wondered why he didn't feel uncomfortable.

"You can tell me," he said gently after she didn't reply. Kate was shocked by his tone and softness.

"It's all just so much," Kate said, trying to think quickly to what she could tell him. He nodded. He then rested his chin on his chest and closed his eyes. Kate could see the stress on his face now. And for the first time that day realized how much stress Gibbs had been feeling, and hiding for that matter.

"You're worried," Kate said. Gibbs just smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, I always worry about them," Gibbs replied quietly. He lifted his head up to look at Kate. "His mother still lives in California, but Jeb prefers to stay out here. Close to me."

"I never would have guessed. You don't even have pictures on your desk."

"They are in my wallet," Gibbs replied with a smile. "I worry that Jeb still works for the CIA. Still takes these dangerous missions," Gibbs continued now staring at the wall.

"Kind of hypocritical isn't it?" Kate asked. Gibbs looked at her quickly, the emotion flashing through his blue eyes like a tidal wave. Kate looked down at her feet.

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked softly after he settled the initial emotion. Kate looked up to see the genuine softness in his eyes.

"You're job isn't exactly a cakewalk," Kate said.

"It's different."

"Is it?" Kate asked looking him in the eye. He held her gaze and studied her. He saw the concern in her eyes, the worry on her face for the first time that day. He saw something he hoped was true, or was he just imagining things.

"Doesn't matter," Gibbs replied. "Jeb's a good kid," Gibbs continued trying to again divert attention from himself. Kate was beginning to see the tactic and couldn't help but smile. The look on his face made the smile bigger until she was actually laughing at him. He was so confused that he leaned back against the boat and crossed his arms over his chest, covering most of the NCIS on the front of the shirt.

Kate's mind was wandering now. Her thoughts and feelings were jumbled in incoherent fragments racing through her mind. She couldn't take her eyes off the man in front of her.

Gibbs could see Kate processing through her eyes. He watched her think as she gazed at him. He wasn't sure what she was thinking but he thought he saw it in her eyes. He swallowed hard and pushed up from the boat. He was moving on instinct now, not thinking about the consequences of his actions, or her actions. He had just stopped fighting his feelings and emotions.

He walked towards her and saw the emotions flash across her eyes: desire, love, want, and finally fear. He relaxed as he got to her as she sat perfectly still on the steps. She was high enough that he barely had to bend over. He laid a hand on either side of her on the step she was sitting on and leaned in closely. He watched her carefully for any kind of sign, forward or stop.

He saw neither and he hesitated, his mind starting to take control again. She had not reacted to his movement in any way except to sit rigid on the step. His heart won out in the end, shutting his mind down for the moment. He leaned in even closer and saw the fear in her eyes but she didn't pull away. He put his forehead against hers and stopped.

He watched as she closed her eyes and relaxed against him. He couldn't stop the emotions he was feeling now. This was right his heart felt, but his brain began screaming no at him. He was torn.

Kate was in shock at his expression of emotion. He had laid his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as the emotions took hold. But she knew this was a bad idea no matter how right it felt to her. He was her boss.

"Rule 12," she whispered with her eyes still closed. She felt him slump his shoulders. She felt him let out a sigh. But he didn't move. He didn't break the contact between them. She felt the tears building in her eyes and she fought with all her strength and control to keep them from falling.

Gibbs pulled his head back when he heard the door at the top of the stairs start to open. Kate immediately missed his contact and opened her eyes to see why he had pulled away. She fought hard to keep the tears from falling but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring up towards the top of the stairs.

"Papa," Hunter said sleepily. Kate sat still as Gibbs went up the steps around her. She kept her back to the boy at the top of the steps. She sat watching his boat.

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Ok, come on let's get something to drink," Gibbs said leading the boy out of the basement and towards the kitchen. Kate sat for a moment on the steps and the tears escaped. She wiped them away as quickly as they fell but they didn't stop, and she eventually gave up. She got up and moved down the rest of the stairs and walked to his boat. She touched the wood and then walked around it, inspecting it. She ran her hand along the board. She heard the door creak at the top of the steps and she turned so he couldn't see her as he came down them. She hurriedly wiped the tears from her face but she felt the sawdust smear in the tracks and knew she couldn't hide them. She could feel him walking up behind her now. His approach slow and deliberate.

Gibbs noticed right away after coming through the door that Kate had moved. He frowned. He continued down the stairs searching for her, finally spotting her on the other side of the boat. He slowly made his way down the stairs and around the side of the boat towards her back. She was standing so he couldn't see her face. His feelings surged again and he chastised himself for letting his heart do the leading, but his brain lost again.

He came up slowly behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder; he felt her tense. He sighed and let his hand lay lightly until he felt her relax a little. He put his other hand on her other shoulder and just stood for a moment. He wasn't sure what he wanted or how to go about it. He was extremely confused. The dam on his emotions was gone and he longed to touch her, hold her, and protect her. But he was her boss. This would be too complicated his brain argued. His heart fought back and won.

"Look at me," he whispered leaning close to her ear. She shivered when his breath hit her neck. She hesitated then turned, his hands coming up so she could turn then going right back down to her shoulders. He saw the tear runs on her checks, and noticed the sawdust smeared in them where she tried to wipe them away. Concern flooded him at that moment.

"What's wrong," he asked. Kate looked down at the floor. She was embarrassed by her tears. She didn't want him to see her like this. "Kate," he said as his hand slipped under her chin and pulled her head up to look at him. She didn't resist.

"This can't work, Jethro," she said quietly, her voice cracking. Her use of his given name shocked him but after it wore off he smiled. He closed his eyes and again put his forehead on hers. She again fought back the tears. After a moment Gibbs lost all control over his brain and gave into temptation. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

Kate felt his lips come into contact with hers and she couldn't help but respond. The kiss deepened and became passionate, as the emotions the two had been holding captive were suddenly free.

Gibbs broke off, in need of air and pulled back. Kate opened her eyes to see Gibbs smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. But then reality hit her again and she looked away. Gibbs felt his stomach knot and a headache start. She wouldn't look at him. His hands moved to her jaw and slowly pulled her head up so she had to look at him. His blue eyes stared into her brown ones and she felt her stomach knot. How could something so good be destined to be so horrible?

"Gibbs," she whispers, not trusting her voice. The look on his face makes her want to cry again but she wills herself to be strong. He is confused, hurt, and afraid. Three things she has never seen in his eyes before, all because he bared his heart to her and now she is going to tear it out. "We…can't."

Two words, but they shot through his heart like a bullet. He had not experienced this kind of pain before. Not even through three divorces. He let go of her and leaned back against his boat. He struggled to breathe as his chest constricted. He fought for control his brain screaming at his heart for laying it all on the line. He had played with the fire and he had gotten burned. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The tears were falling again from Kate's eyes, but she hadn't made any move to get away from him. That was a plus Gibbs thought.

"Why?" he asked in a whisper, his voice cracking. He hated how weak he sounded but he couldn't help it.

"Rule 12? Remember? You're my BOSS, Gibbs," she replied. Back to my last name he thought.

"Look, Kate, I don't know if I can…go back," he said and looked away from her. She understood. She didn't think she could either and her brain was telling her it would be impossible. Her heart said step forward and lose yourself in his arms.

"I know," she whispered and reached up to touch his face. The contact was electric and he fought not to respond to it. Instead he closed his eyes. The moment was shattered as Kate's cell phone rang and pierced the silence. She closed her eyes and removed her hand from his face. The phone continued to ring until she reached in her pocket and yanked it out, flipping it open as she did.

"Yeah," she said roughly into the phone. Gibbs cringed at her tone and moved away towards the other side of the boat. He listened to her side of the conversation.

"No, I haven't been home…yeah I'm ok…no he's ok too…yeah I should be in tomorrow I don't know about Gibbs…no I'm fine…thanks…goodbye," Kate finished and flipped her phone shut. Gibbs looked at her.

"Abby," she said softly and pushed the phone into her pocket. Gibbs nodded. He didn't move and neither did she. Finally Kate couldn't take the silence anymore. "What do we do now?"

"Try, Kate," Gibbs said, half statement, half question. His eyes were an open window for Kate at the moment, and she could see the deep compassion and caring that he had for her. She took a deep breath and nodded. She moved around the boat and came up in front of him.

"Ok," she whispered. She saw the tension lift from him. He cracked a smile but she could still see he was uncertain. "On one condition."

"Ok," Gibbs said willing to tell her anything at this point.

"Tell me about your sons," Kate said looking up at him. Gibbs thought a moment and then nodded. It was the first time that he wanted to share his story about his sons with someone. He wanted her to be a part of his life as well as Jeb's and Hunter's.

"Jeb found me when he was 12. I was working at NCIS at the time. He tracked me down with my name and the fact I was a marine. That was what he knew. I was at work when he found me. He was actually sitting at my desk when we came back from the field. I don't know how long he had been there or how he got in for that matter, he never did tell me.

"I asked him what he was doing at my desk and he just looked at me and stared. He couldn't speak. I really looked at him then and started to wonder. He then started to tell me the story. But as soon as he started I took him into another room to let him finish. I was shocked. I had no idea. Then he dropped the bomb; he was a twin. Jake. It was a few weeks before I met Jake, but they were identical and just like their mother. I stayed in constant contact with them, mail, phone calls, the works.

"When they were 17 they graduated from high school, one went into the marines and one the army. You already know Jake was a Ranger so I guess that leaves Jeb in the marines. You know that Jake…died on the training mission. He was 21. Had seen some special ops missions. Was a damn good Ranger. He went up on a night jump for a training mission and his chute malfunctioned. It never opened. Jeb took it hard. He was no longer a marine at the time."

"What happened to Jeb?" Kate asked softly. They were still standing facing each other.

"When Jeb was 19 he was in a car accident. It had nothing to do with the marines. A drunk driver stuck him. It was a bad one. He had to have multiple surgeries. He has metal rods in his body to keep him sturdy."

"That explains why you were worried."

"More than you know. His mother called me and told me the news. I took a vacation and went to California. It is the reason Ducky knows about my sons. I had to tell someone the real reason.

"Jake was 19 when he called me and told me about him being a dad. I never expected to be a grandpa, it really hit me. I made an extra effort to see my grandson as much as possible. Jake was stationed in Virginia so it made it easy. When Jake died, Jeb immediately petitioned for custody."

"Where is Hunter's mother?"

"Poor kid was orphaned when Jake died. Hunter's mother was killed when Hunter was only 8 months old. She fell asleep driving home from work one night. She died on impact," Gibbs said softly. When he didn't say anything more Kate looked up at him. She decided he was done. They held each other's gaze for a moment.

"What now?" Gibbs breathed as he put his arms around her. Kate felt his strength and warmth envelop her. She could stay like this her heart said. It will never work her brain screamed.

"I don't know," Kate replied. But before she could continue Gibbs' attention was drawn away. His arms fell loosely off her shoulders and he looked up the steps. The look on his face was that of Special Agent Gibbs, not the man who had just shared the intimate details of his life. Gibbs let go of Kate and turned slightly. Kate noticed for the first time his sidearm was laying on the table, as he snatched it up. Kate tensed.

TBC…………………..


	5. Kate Was Right

Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine.

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews. Hope you are enjoying this story...its been fun writing it. Its still growing so I hope I can keep getting it done on paper! Sorry about the cliffhanger! but it was the spot to stop. Ok...on to this part of the story! Hope you like it :-Ddark rolling sea.

* * *

Chapter Five: Kate Was Right 

Gibbs put a finger to his lips and then took the steps two at a time. He barely made a sound. Kate followed him up a bit more slowly taking the steps one at a time. She reached in and pulled her weapon out. Gibbs opened the door with the gun ready and moved out into the living room. As soon as Kate hit the door and came through it, shots rang out from her right side.

She dropped down to the floor and looked in the direction of the noise. She then heard return fire coming from the other side of her. She looked and saw Gibbs crouched and firing his service weapon. She looked up raising her weapon and started to fire as well. The shots were coming from the front of the house but Kate didn't think whoever was shooting at them was actually in the house.

Gibbs fired a few shots then darted to the bedroom. Kate anticipated his move and when he stood to go she picked up firing when he stopped. He made it safely back to the room.

Kate stopped fire and turned to look down the hall again but she heard an explosion of gunfire again. She felt the bullet wiz past her head and she felt another pass her arm. She backed herself quickly to the basement door and slammed it shut. She heard the wood splinter as more bullets slammed into it. She huddled down on the third step from the top and waited.

She couldn't hear anything but gunfire coming from up above and her stomach twisted in knots. After a few moments it stopped. The silence was worse than the gunfire Kate thought as she waited. Finally she heard Jeb yelling. She rushed up the steps and burst through the door with her gun raised. She felt her stomach constrict with what she saw. It took her a moment to take it all in.

"Kate!" Gibbs yelled from the other side of his couch when he saw her. She made eye contact with him and relaxed a little, but the look on his face was not settling to her. She looked at Jeb and saw why.

Jeb had taken a round in his shoulder. His shirt was already stained with blood. Gibbs reached up quickly and applied pressure to the wound. He then pushed Jeb around to the other side of the couch and forced him to sit.

"Kate, put pressure," Gibbs barked as he stood up and removed his now blood soaked hand. He flipped his phone out and called for an ambulance as Kate squatted in front of Jeb and applied pressure to the wound. As soon as Gibbs was off the phone he went to the back bedroom.

He came out a few moments later with Hunter on his hip. The boy had tears running down his face but otherwise didn't make a sound. Gibbs held him tight and squatted down next to Kate. Kate kept pressure on Jeb's shoulder wound and they waited in silence for help to arrive.

After what seemed like ages Gibbs finally heard the wail of a siren. It had only been six minutes. Jeb was still conscious but barely. Kate continued to talk to him to keep him awake while applying pressure on the wound. She had slowed the bleeding but not stopped it. Gibbs felt absolutely helpless and frazzled. Hunter continued to cry and Gibbs did his best to console the child.

Finally paramedics came through the door and went to work on Jeb. Kate and Gibbs could do nothing but step back and watch. They stood shoulders touching, as Gibbs stared the scene in front of him, holding Hunter on the outside hip. Kate was watching his face; trying to analyze the emotions she could see rushing through his eyes. His hand was hanging passive next to hers. She reached out hesitantly brushing her fingers along his palm.

He looked at her, locking eyes and the charge of emotion was astounding. Kate then gently placed her fingers and entwined them with his. He accepted it and let out a breath. Kate squeezed and Gibbs nodded. She was here for him, to the end. Or until he drove her away his brain threw in.

Jeb was taken in the ambulance and Kate drove Gibbs and Hunter to the hospital behind it. To Kate's surprise it didn't take much to convince Gibbs she should drive, she just asked for the keys. He sat in the passenger seat leaning against the side window with his eyes closed.

Kate kept taking glances at him and noticed the tiredness and stress on his face. She couldn't help but worry about him. They finally reached the hospital and Jeb was taken into the emergency room where it was determined he needed surgery on his shoulder. Gibbs filled the doctors in on Jeb's previous injury and gave the doctor's information that preformed his first set of surgeries.

All the doctors scurried away and it left the three of them alone in the waiting area. Gibbs stood by the window staring out at the vast expanse of city below. He had one shoulder resting against the window's frame. Hunter was sitting in a chair curled up in a tight ball staring at the floor. Kate didn't know what to do. She couldn't imagine what Gibbs was feeling. She slowly came up behind him and when she got to him wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him relax and lean back into her embrace. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the back of his shoulder. They stood like this for a while in silence. Finally Kate felt Gibbs shifting. She picked her head up as he turned slowly in her embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered and leaned in lightly brushing his lips to her forehead. Kate closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She then rested her head on his shoulder and he in turn rested his head against hers.

"You ok?" Kate asked.

"I think so," Gibbs replied, picking his head up so he could check on Hunter. The boy was still curled into a chair staring at the floor. "But I'm not so sure he is."

Kate picked her head up and looked over towards Hunter. She nodded, and then looked up at Gibbs. She lowered her arms and she saw him question her with his eyes.

"Go be with Hunter," Kate told him with a smile. Gibbs nodded, but as he walked past her he took hold of her hand and brought her with him. Gibbs sat down next to Hunter, while Kate took the third seat in the row, her hand still tangled with his.

TBC...


	6. The Hospital

Disclaimer: on previous pages

**AN:** Sorry took a little longer than usual for an update! Things got a little hectic between hockey and work so I wasnt able to upload or write for a while. But here is chapter six! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter six:

"Papa," Hunter asked in a small voice after a time of silence. He was looking up at Gibbs from the seat next to him. Gibbs gave him a smile and pulled him into his lap. Hunter went willingly.

"Yeah, buddy?" Gibbs asked.

"Will those bad guys come back?" Hunter asked and he pressed himself into Gibbs' chest. Kate could see how much it pained Gibbs to see Hunter in this condition, not to mention the stress of waiting for word of Jeb.

"Don't you worry about it, buddy, I'll protect you," Gibbs replied. Kate watched the boy's reaction and could see that there was still fear and doubt in the boy's eyes. Gibbs took a deep breath and closed his arms around Hunter, letting go of Kate's hand to do so. Kate let her hand fall to his leg and rested it there.

"Papa, your house is all broken now, where we gonna stay?" Hunter said quietly. Gibbs stroked the boy's hair and looked off at the wall. His arms were still wrapped around the boy.

"Don't worry about it, buddy, we'll be ok," Gibbs replied. The boy nodded slightly and then laid his head flat against Gibbs chest. Kate could see the worry in Gibbs face. She picked her hand up and put it gently on his shoulder. He looked over at her and she offered a smile. He just nodded and then looked at the wall again.

A half hour passed and still no word on Jeb's condition. Hunter was in a fitful sleep again in the chair and Gibbs was standing by the window again. Kate sat next to Hunter, rubbing his back when he would start to roll around.

She finally stood up and moved to stand beside Gibbs. He briefly looked at her then back out the window. Kate stared at him and studied his face. She could see him staring at her from the corner of his eye. Finally he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You ok?" Kate asked. She immediately felt stupid asking that. Of course he wasn't ok. His son was in surgery after a gunshot, his grandson was almost killed. She looked at the floor. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

Gibbs smiled and leaned his head sideways against the window. He watched Kate study the floor. He reached out and gently lifted her chin up with his finger. Her eyes came up to his.

"It's ok," he said quietly. "I'll be ok. Are you ok?"

"Me?" Kate asked a little shocked. Gibbs just nodded. "I think so. I think I'm going to go outside for a while to get some fresh air."

"Sounds good. I'll watch Hunter. Get some fresh air," Gibbs said softly. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. She pulled back and smiled. She then turned and walked away.

Once she was outside she pulled her cell phone out and checked her messages. She noticed she had multiple messages from both Tony and McGee. She punched Tony's number and put the phone to her ear. It barely rang once before she heard Tony.

"Yeah, Kate? Gibbs?" Tony practically yelled it in her ear. She pulled the phone away because of the level of noise. She brought it close again.

"Yeah, Tony, it's Kate," she replied.

"Where the HELL are you?" Tony was near hysterics.

"What do you mean?"

"Probie and I have been trying to reach you and Gibbs for like an hour now. You're not at home; you don't answer your cell phone. Gibbs isn't answering his and we KNOW he isn't at home."

"Tony, calm down."

"CALM down, KATE! Have you SEEN Gibbs' house?"

"Yes, I…"

"I mean there are major bullet holes here! And the cops said someone left in an ambulance…and they found a trail of blood. Kate where the hell are you!"

"TONY!" Kate shouted into her phone to get his attention. When she was met with silence she finally continued. "Listen to me. I'm fine. Gibbs is fine. Something came up and then…well it's a long story and Gibbs' should really tell it. Listen we are at the hospital."

"Why are you at the hospital if you and Gibbs are ok?"

"Listen, Tony, I can't go into detail. You'll have to ask Gibbs later."

"I WOULD ask GIBBS IF he would ANSWER his PHONE!"

"Is Ducky there?"

"What?"

"Is Ducky around? Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, fine, Kate." There was a moment when Kate could her Tony yelling at Ducky. Finally he came on the line.

"Yes, Caitlin?"

"Ducky, I don't think Gibbs would mind telling you," Kate began.

"Oh my, it has to do with a certain someone doesn't it."

"I think so, Ducky, if we're thinking about the same thing. If you could smooth Tony's feathers?"

"Certainly, Caitlin. Tell Jethro to give me a ring will you?"

"I sure will, but he is not about to leave the waiting room."

"Is it serious?" Ducky asked. Kate could her the serious concern in his voice.

"Jeb is in surgery for a bullet to the shoulder, we haven't heard anything when I came out for air."

"Oh my, how is Jethro?"

"Hanging in there. Look I should go back up. You think you can contain Tony?"

"I certainly will, Caitlin, and please tell Jethro to give me a call as soon as possible."

"I will, Ducky, thanks," Kate said and flipped her phone shut. She turned around and headed back inside. She went back up to the waiting room to see Gibbs sitting in the chair by Hunter. Hunter was curled up against Gibbs' side asleep. Gibbs had his head lying on the back of the chair next to him also asleep. She stood for a moment and watched the scene. Her heart went out but her brain was screaming. This was complicated she told herself. How could she let this happen?

But in the end the heart was stronger and she went over to him. She slid quietly into the seat next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. He didn't move, neither did Hunter. She sat contently and waited.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Kate saw a doctor coming their way. She picked her head up slowly and looked at Gibbs. He and Hunter were still out. She watched the doctor come into the waiting room and she gently shook Gibbs' shoulder. His head came up and he blinked. Kate pointed towards the doctor coming towards them and she saw the light go on in Gibbs' eyes. He stood up slowly as to not wake Hunter. Kate slipped into the seat Gibbs and just got out of, letting Hunter curl into her.

"Mr. Gibbs," the doctor said when he got to him. Gibbs just stared at the man. "Your son came through the surgery ok. There was some damage to the muscle and the pins in his shoulder but we were able to repair them and he will have a full recovery. His shoulder will be extremely sore for a while and he will have limited mobility but in time it will all come back."

Kate heard the air escape Gibbs' lungs as he breathed out for the first time since the doctor came in the room. She saw the relief spread across his face as he wiped a hand over the back of his neck.

"Thank you," Gibbs said quietly. It was all he said to the doctor. The doctor nodded.

"You can go back and see him now," the doctor said and then turned and left the room. A nurse was coming in as he left and she looked from Gibbs to Kate. Kate looked down at Hunter.

"Go ahead, Jethro," Kate said quietly. "I'll stay with Hunter." Gibbs nodded and then followed the nurse out of the waiting area. He disappeared from Kate's sight and she let out a sigh.

She stroked Hunter's hair and the boy curled tighter to her body. He was finally getting some sleep and didn't appear to be having a bad dream this time. Kate studied the boy. He had some of Gibbs' features, most notably the eyes. His hair was strawberry blonde. He was small like his uncle.

Gibbs was gone for a while; Kate wasn't sure how much time had passes. She had fallen asleep at some point. She woke up to him sitting down next to her. She looked up and blinked a few times before sitting up straighter.

He looked exhausted. He looked drained. She felt the pang of worry hit her and she reached out and took his hand in hers. He met her eyes and smiled. She smiled in return.

"You ok?" Kate whispered, her other arm wrapped protectively around Hunter. Gibbs took in the scene of her and Hunter before he smiled and nodded.

"Just been one of those days," he said. They both smiled.

"Ducky wants you to call him," Kate said. "Tony is freaking out."

"Tony? Why?"

"They were at your house," Kate said.

"You talked to Tony?"

"Yeah he left a bunch of messages on my cell. Yours too probably."

"Christ."

"Jethro, you really didn't think they wouldn't find out did you? I mean your house was full of holes."

"I know," he said quietly closing his eyes. They were quiet for a while. Kate finally broke the silence.

"What now?" She asked softly. Gibbs opened his eyes and looked at her.

"First of all, I take you home. You don't need to stay here anymore. Secondly I try to get some stuff from my house."

"You can't go back there," Kate said quickly. The concern and worry in her voice stunned Gibbs. He searched her eyes for a moment before he continued.

"Kate, I need to get a few things is all. I'm not planning on staying there."

"Then where are you planning on staying?" Kate held her breath after she asked the question. Gibbs was taken aback by the question. He really hadn't thought about it until right then.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I need to think," he continued. He rubbed and hand over his eyes and then the back of his neck. He felt his muscles tighten and knot under the stress he was feeling. His gaze settled on Hunter. He needed to get Hunter out of here.

Kate could see Gibbs thinking. She watched as his gaze fell on Hunter. She knew he was worried about the boy. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"You could stay at my house tonight until you find some where to go," Kate said quickly. Gibbs eyes snapped back to her. They flashed with all kinds of emotion, but the most dominant one Kate saw was fear. She looked away; mad at herself for even thinking he would go for an idea like that. She looked at Hunter so she didn't have to look at him. They were both quiet for a while.

"Ok," Gibbs said finally. Kate looked up at him, a confused look on her face. Gibbs looked at her and smiled. "We'll stay with you."

TBC...


	7. Kate's Apartment

Disclaimer same as all the others.

**A/N**: Sorry took so long again! But things are just busy busy, and a little bit of writers block. But here you go the next installmentof the story! I hope you enjoy and remember to leave reviews! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Kate's Apartment

Gibbs had gone back to tell Jeb they were leaving, after calling in a favor to have guards posted outside his room at the hospital. Kate waited for him with Hunter. Gibbs came back in and gathered Hunter up in his arms and then followed Kate out to the car, after the guards for Jeb had arrived. They walked in silence.

After getting Hunter in the back seat they both climbed into the front of the car, Gibbs in the passenger seat, Kate in the driver's seat. She still had the keys so it was easy to convince Gibbs she should drive.

Gibbs finally noticed just how tired he was when they got in the car. He wondered how it got so late with out him noticing. Then he remembered the day. Kate stole a glance at Gibbs and saw how tired he looked. She drove a little faster. They arrived at her apartment in good time.

Kate pulled the couch out when they got upstairs with Gibbs' help, as Hunter was sprawled in the recliner. She went to the closet and pulled out an extra blanket. She then went into her room for a couple pillows while Gibbs moved Hunter to the pullout couch.

They did all this in silence. They were both exhausted and words didn't seem to matter at the moment. Finally with the couch made into a bed Kate looked around. She seemed lost as to what to do. Gibbs stood by the couch watching Hunter sleep.

"I'm…I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed," Kate finally said looking back towards her bathroom and not at Gibbs. "Make yourself at home, there's food in the kitchen. Stuff to drink in the fridge."

Gibbs just nodded and then walked towards her kitchen. She turned on her heal and retreated to the bathroom. She closed the door and leaned back against it. She let out a sigh then she went to her shower and turned the water on. She let it warm up as she stripped her clothing off.

When she came out of the shower the lights were off in the apartment so she went directly back to her bedroom and closed the door. She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed under the covers. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

_Darkness. She couldn't see anything. Not even her own hand in front of her face. She felt her way along. She had no idea where she was going, or coming from for that matter. She just knew she had to move. MOVE, her mind screamed at her, RUN! She moved faster now trying to escape the evil behind. The darkness was all around her and she was lost. The noises came from all directions. They had surrounded her. She began to run, but she couldn't see anything. She kept stumbling and tripping. Finally she fell flat on the ground. It stung. She scrambled to her feet. _

"_Gibbs!" she called out into the darkness but no answer. Where was he. Fright. She could feel it. Whatever it was, was right behind her. She froze. The sound was deafening. Her hands flew up to her ears. The flashes were almost blinding but not quite. She wished they were blinding. She saw him, then. Gibbs wasn't but five feet from her the whole time. But now. She screamed. He was riddled with holes. She tried to run to him and tripped. She was about to hit the ground…_

The muscles in Kate's body constricted and released. Her body jolted, jarring her from sleep. She sat upright in the bed. Her breathing was fast. She looked over at the clock. It had been four hours. She removed the covers and swung her legs unsteadily out of bed. She walked to the door towards the bathroom.

Her heart nearly stopped when she opened her door and ran right into Gibbs' chest. She let out a startled cry and Gibbs' arms wrapped around her instinctively. Kate looked up at him with fright in her eyes.

"It's ok, its me," Gibbs whispered. Kate swallowed and then she started to remember. She nodded and relaxed. His grip on her remained the same and they stood like that for a minute. Gibbs finally broke the moment, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Kate whispered as her breathing became normal again. Gibbs' grip on her slacked a little but his arms remained draped around her waist.

"You were…talking in your sleep," Gibbs continued, his voice full of concern as he searched her eyes. Kate took a deep breath and looked down. The images from the nightmare flooded through her mind. She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. He held her tight. She finally pushed back and he reluctantly let her.

"It's ok," Kate said with a small smile. Gibbs didn't buy it. He probed her eyes again.

"You had a nightmare," he said quietly. Kate stared at him a moment but then just nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

"It was just a bad dream, Gibbs." Kate replied with a sigh. She stared to pull away from him completely but he held fast. "What?"

"Kate, it was enough for you to call to me," Gibbs said his arms still trapping her. She looked up at him, and she saw his eyes brighten. "It was about me."

Kate swallowed again. She looked away. She tried to get away, but again he held tight. She finally looked up at him pointedly and he saw she didn't want to talk about it. He sighed before loosening his hold on her and letting her go. She walked back into her bedroom, her trip to the bathroom forgotten. Gibbs hesitated at the door before following her in. She looked a little surprised to see him standing behind her when she sat down on the bed.

"It's ok, Jethro, I'm ok," Kate said quietly. He nodded but then sat down on the bed next to her. "How come you aren't asleep?"

"Couldn't sleep," Gibbs grumbled and looked down at the floor.

"Bad dreams?" Kate asked quietly. Gibbs looked up at her and she saw the admission in his eyes. He looked away again.

"Lots on my mind," he replied quietly. Kate took his hand and he looked at her. She saw the fear and unrest in his eyes as he studied her. She entwined her fingers with his and he looked down at it. She was at a loss. She had never seen Gibbs with this much emotion, and she had defiantly never seen fear in his eyes before.

"What are you afraid of, Jethro?" Kate almost whispered to him. His eyes closed and he swallowed. He took a deep breath. Kate waited patiently as she realized he was struggling with his inner demons. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her. She waited.

"Loving and losing," Gibbs said in a whisper so low Kate barely heard him. He was silent a moment as he studied the carpet then he suddenly looked up at Kate and she saw the emotion that charged through his blue eyes. She was lost in them. She couldn't speak so she just sat and stared. "You. You scare me, Agent Todd."

"Jethro," she breathed. He looked down again at the carpet. She tightened her grip on his hand. "Why?"

Gibbs head snapped up. He looked at her and studied her for a moment. He tried to make his way though the jumbled thoughts bouncing around in his head. _This is right. You're crazy. She'll leave, all the others did. No you drove them away. She's different. You'll still fail. She'll leave like all the others. No she won't. This is different…this is right._

"You'll leave…no…I'll drive you away," Gibbs replied and got up from the bed, breaking the bond between their hands. Kate watched him pace the room as his words soaked into her brain. They were both silent for a while as Kate tried to process her own thoughts. She watched him as he finally settled in front of her window peering through the barely open blinds into the vast darkness outside. Finally she opened her mouth.

"Gibbs, look at me," she said in a stern tone. He looked back at her over his shoulder then turned around to face her. He locked eyes with her as she conveyed what she felt for him in her eyes. "I can't promise this is forever, but I'd like to try. There are no guarantees in life; you know that, I know that. But what's happiness without sadness, Jethro? What are good times without bad? It's the bad times and sadness that make the good times and happiness so special. You were the one in the basement that said to try, you were the one…"

Kate didn't get to finish. As she spoke Gibbs had been taking steps closer and closer. He finally silenced her with a kiss. His heart was beating his brain and he was over coming his fear, at least he hoped he was. Kate returned the kiss. When it finally ended Kate was sitting on the bed with Gibbs bent over her, foreheads resting on each other. Both of them had their eyes closed. Gibbs broke the contact and pulled back. His eyes were trained on the window.

"What is it?" Kate asked. Gibbs looked at her, then out the window again.

"I'm worried about Jeb and Hunter," he replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"Find whoever is after my boy," Gibbs said through gritted teeth.

"How? The CIA isn't going to exactly let you just research you know, specially not after the show you put on earlier today," Kate said a small smile on her face as she remembered Gibbs shooting at the guard behind the bulletproof glass. Gibbs looked at her quickly and she saw the smile on his face as well, but it quickly disappeared again.

"I have my ways. Their safety is first though. I don't know what to do. I think Hunter should go to his grandmother in California. Jeb may have somewhere else."

Kate could tell Gibbs was just thinking out loud. He didn't have a clue what to do next, and it scared him. He searched the room aimlessly with his eyes. He was tense. Kate got up from the bed and went to him. He turned to her, and Kate saw sudden clarity in his eyes.

"What?" Kate asked,

"I need a favor, Kate," Gibbs said.

"Anything."

"I need to do some…digging tomorrow. But I need someone to watch over Hunter," Gibbs said quietly, his eyes trained on hers. She didn't like his tone when he had said he had digging to do.

"Ok," she replied quietly. "I'll watch him, but what about NCIS?"

"I'll make sure everything is ok. You don't have to go in tomorrow."

"Tony is going to freak out," Kate said with a smile.

"I think it's a little late for that," Gibbs replied with a chuckle. Kate smiled wider it was good to hear him laugh a little.

"You better leave McGee in charge," Kate said, her smile infectious as it spread to Gibbs. He pulled her into an embrace, which she accepted.

"You should get some sleep," Gibbs said quietly stroking her hair.

"Only if you join me," Kate replied as she yawned. She felt Gibbs tense and she looked up at him. She saw the fear return to his eyes. It flashed across as he processed his inner emotional demons. Finally she saw him relent and she felt him relax. She walked him to the bed and then she crawled in under the covers. Gibbs joined her shortly but she was almost asleep already. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her protectively and Kate drifted off into sleep.

TBC……………………………

4


	8. Time With Hunter

Disclaimer same as all the others…all characters associated with NCIS are not mine, only the ones I create are mine.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews guys. This story is taking on a life of its own. Its going slowly but is moving in the right direction so I hope you are enjoying! Anyway! Yay! I quick update this time!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Kate heard the phone ringing and it slowing brought her out of sleep. The first thing she realized was the protective arm that had encircled her last night was gone. She looked behind her and saw the empty bed. She let out a sigh, as the phone continued to shrill at her. Then it stopped. She got up from bed and stretched. She then heard a small knock at her bedroom door. She started in that direction remembering Hunter was still with her.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly as she pulled the door open. Hunter was standing with the cordless phone in his hand holding it out to her.

"Its for you," Hunter replied.

"Thank you," Kate replied reaching out for the phone. Hunter handed it over and shrugged then headed back towards the living room. With the door open now Kate could hear he had the television on. Kate put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Kate asked.

"Kate, are you all right?" Her sister-in-law Terri asked frantically into the phone.

"Yes, why would you ask that?" Kate asked truly surprised.

"We heard on the news, you were involved in a gun fight?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Terri! I should have called last night. So much has happened, I just…I should have called I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Kate, as long as you are ok."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"They said someone was injured?"

"Yes but he will be ok. He had surgery last night and will make a recovery."

"Someone you work with?"

"No, it's a long story, Terri."

"And who answered the phone," Terri asked as if it finally struck her that a young child answered Kate's phone. Kate closed her eyes and hesitated a moment.

"I'm watching him for a friend. I was asleep when you called he answered the phone and brought it to me. He probably thought it was his grandfather calling. Look Terri I have to get going, I have a lot to do today."

"Ok, I'll let Charlie know you're ok then, we were worried when we heard the news."

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'll call you guys soon. Bye," Kate said quickly trying to get off the phone.

"Bye, Kate," Terri finally said and the line went dead. Kate tossed the cordless on the bed and made her way out of the bedroom. She found Hunter sitting on the couch watching the television with the sound low. Kate smiled at him when he looked up at her. He just looked back at the television screen. Kate sighed.

"Papa said to watch TV until you woke up. He said I had to keep the volume down so I didn't wake you," Hunter said softly as he watched a cartoon.

"When did he leave?" Kate asked as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"A long time ago," Hunter said staring at the screen.

"You hungry?" Kate asked once in the kitchen as she started to get things out to make breakfast.

"Papa said I had to wait for you," Hunter said quietly. Kate smiled.

"How about pancakes then? Since you had to wait so long?" Kate peaked around the corner and saw the smile on Hunter's face. She smiled back and went into the kitchen to make the pancakes.

"Kate, Papa left a note for you. I'm sa'post to tell you that," Hunter said as he slid from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Kate met him at the door and saw the piece of paper in his hand. The boy handed it up to Kate and she took it after wiping her hands clean. She turned back into the kitchen as Hunter followed her in. She leaned against the counter as she unfolded Gibbs' note.

_Kate,_

_Sorry I left without waking you but you needed your sleep. I turned the alarm off don't be mad. I needed to go back to the hospital then I have some digging to do today. Keep an eye on Hunter. Call me when you get up._

_Jethro_

Kate read the note a couple times. She then looked at Hunter, who was patiently standing in the middle of the room waiting for her. She smiled and put the note aside.

"Let's make some pancakes," Kate said with a smile and got a big one from Hunter in return. She whipped up some batter and made some pancakes while Hunter waited quietly at the table. They ate in relative silence and when they were finished Kate began cleaning up the mess.

"I'll help," Hunter said as he took his plate over to the sink. Kate smiled and nodded and Hunter helped her clean up. After they were done Hunter looked around a little and Kate watched him. He looked a little lost with himself. He didn't know what to do.

"What do you want to do, Hunter?" Kate asked the boy when he finally sat down on the couch. He looked up at her and she could tell he was thinking.

"I don't know," Hunter replied quietly. "What is there to do here?"

"Well sadly not much, not many kids come around here."

"I could tell," Hunter said quietly looking down. Kate smiled. She was about to say something when the phone started ringing. She thought a moment. It rang another time and she decided she better answer it. She got up from the couch and left Hunter sitting there and walked back to her bedroom. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello," Kate said.

"Hey," Gibbs replied back to her. She smiled. "Didn't you get my note?"

"Of course I did. Hunter gave it to me like he was supposed to."

"So you just got up," Gibbs asked.

"No, I just figured Hunter wanted food more than I needed to call you," Kate replied with a smile on her face.

"Good woman."

"Where are you?"

"Working."

"At NCIS?"

"No."

"Gibbs, tell me you're being careful."

"I am, Kate. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when I left but you needed some sleep so."

"Did you get any?"

"Enough."

"Its on the news, Jethro."

"What is?"

"My sister in law called this morning frantic. I told her it was nothing, no big deal, but she knows about the shooting and everything."

"I know. Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"It is. I dragged you into this."

"It didn't take much," Kate said softly. There was silence between them for a while.

"Kate, I'm still looking into this and I'll probably be gone all day."

"Hunter can stay with me."

"Thanks."

"Be careful."

"I will," Gibbs replied and with that the line was dead. Kate hung up on her end and took the phone with her out to the living room. She sat down next to Hunter who had the TV on again and they watched a cartoon she had never seen before. When it was going off there was a knock on the door that startled Kate. Hunter looked up at the door with a worried look, and Kate got up to see who was there.

"Don't worry, Hunter, it's ok," Kate said as she peered through the peephole. She saw two men in suits standing on the other side and opened the door with the chain still on.

"DCPD, ma'am," one said flipping his badge open. Kate nodded and closed the door to remove the chain. She then opened the door and let the two men in her apartment.

"How can I help you," Kate asked as she went over and sat next to Hunter on the couch. The cops stood in front of her. Hunter curled into her side.

"You are Agent Caitlin Todd, NCIS?" the cop asked her.

"Yes," Kate replied with a nod.

"I'm Detective John Conrad, this is Detective Kevin Bullis. We need to ask some questions about Agent Jethro Gibbs's house."

"Ok."

Kate spoke with the two detectives for almost an hour as they questioned her on what happened. She told them all she remembered that happened at Gibbs' house. They then started to ask Hunter questions. He curled tightly and clung to Kate but answered their questions. He was hesitant, but eventually Kate convinced him it was ok.

Eventually the detectives left and Kate came back to sit next to Hunter. He was looking around the apartment from his spot on the couch. Kate could tell he was bothered and she could also understand why. She didn't know how to approach him, but then he looked up at her.

"Is my papa comin' back soon?" Hunter said; his voice saturated in sadness. Kate could see he was close to tears.

"Soon, Hunter," Kate replied forcing herself to keep her voice calm.

"I'm scared, Kate," the boy whispered to her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and pulled him closer. He scooted into her.

"It's ok to be scared," Kate said quietly. Hunter just nodded. After a moment he looked up at Kate.

"Is Uncle Jeb going to be ok?"

"Yeah. The doctor said he will be ok."

"I hope so. He's tough though."

"Oh?" Kate asked smiling down at Hunter. He had said it was such seriousness and conviction that it sounded very funny coming from a five year old.

"Yeah, Papa always said that."

"Yeah I bet he did."

"Kate, do you get scared?"

"Sometimes I do. But it's ok to get scared sometimes."

"I guess. I wish I could go to Jack's," Hunter said quietly.

"Who is Jack?" Kate asked. Hunter looked up at her for a moment as if judging whether he should tell her or not then looked away.

"He's my uncle's friend. Jack always has cool stuff to do when I have to stay with him."

"You stay with him a lot?"

"Yeah. When Uncle Jeb is working I stay with Jack."

"Jack is pretty cool?"

"Yeah. Jack is my friend."

They continued to talk for a while until Kate suggested that they go rent a movie to watch. She took Hunter and let him pick out the movie, and they ended up getting three because he couldn't decide between them. They spent the next couple of hours watching the movies and laughing. Hunter finally started to enjoy himself and Kate sighed in relief. Halfway through the second movie Kate's phone rang.

"Hello," Kate said as she picked up the receiver. Hunter got off the couch and moved closer to the television to hear his movie. Kate grabbed the remote and turned the sound down a little.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Gibbs asked.

"Good," Kate said getting up from the couch and moving to the kitchen so Hunter could hear the movie and she could talk to Gibbs.

"Hunter ok?"

"He's Fine, Gibbs," Kate replied with a smile.

"Good," Gibbs replied and Kate could hear the relief in his voice.

"We are having a blast watching movies."

"I didn't know you had kids movies."

"I don't. We had to rent. How are things going?"

"Not good. I've found out that it was a leak within the CIA but no one seems to know who the leak was. I also found out that Jeb was actually working for the FBI through the CIA to flush out the leak in a joint operation but whoever the leak was found out about the joint operation. It was then leaked that an operative was in undercover and Jeb was flushed out. He was their last undercover operative in the organization and now they have no eyes or ears within."

"Sounds like someone high up to me."

"Sounds like trouble to me," Gibbs said softly.

"Where are you?"

"At Headquarters. But I'm about to leave and head back up to the hospital. Fornell is meeting me there."

"Agent Fornell?"

"Yes. He was heading the joint operation. He wants to speak to Jeb. So I said we could meet there."

"Does he know your relationship?"

"Not yet," Gibbs said hesitantly. "Why?"

"He didn't think it was strange you wanted to see Jeb? Or that you were investigating something that has nothing to do with the Navy?"

"I just told him the situation interested me," Gibbs replied in a neutral tone.

"You spoke with Jeb yet?"

"Jeb knows when and how to react around me, Kate, we've been doing this for over ten years now," Gibbs replied a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ok, ok. I don't want to argue," Kate replied quickly.

"Ok," Gibbs replied softly.

"When will you be back? Hunter wants to know," she added quickly, then mentally kicked herself for sounded needy.

"Soon, Kate, soon," Gibbs replied softly. "After I talk to Fornell and make sure Jeb is secure for the night I'll be back. We still need a place to stay," Gibbs said hesitantly.

"You can stay here," Kate replied quietly.

"I'll see you in a few hours then," Gibbs said softly.

"See you then," Kate said and then the line was dead.

TBC...


	9. Stolen

**A/N**--HEY! I'm back...yes it has been a while and I appologize. This chapter didnt come out as easlily as the others did. I think it works now and I'm happy with it so I hope you are too! Sorry again about the wait I know it was long and I hope to not keep you as long from Chapter 10! Also thank you tons for the reviews! Keep it up! Now on to the story! Enjoy :-D!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Stolen**

Gibbs got to the hospital before Fornell and went in to see Jeb. Jeb was resting staring out the window when Gibbs came in. They nodded to each other in greeting but then Jeb's gaze returned to his window. Gibbs sat in a chair at the end of the bed.

"Agent Fornell from the FBI is coming up to talk to you," Gibbs said.

"Think that is a good idea?" Jeb asked.

"He wants to talk to me too. He doesn't have to know."

"Same play."

"Same play as always. Do you have any idea who this leak is?"

"I had it narrowed down to a few possibles. Can we wait for Fornell? I really don't want to have to say things twice." Jeb said wearily. Gibbs nodded and got up and left the room. Jeb closed his eyes for a moment.

As Gibbs sat down the hall from Jeb's room, away from the guards, he waited for Fornell to show up. It wasn't a long wait before Gibbs saw him step off the elevator. Fornell spotted Gibbs and made his way to him.

"What room?" Fornell asked. Gibbs pointed down the hall to where the guard was sitting. Fornell nodded and the two walked in silence towards the room. They came in to see Jeb staring at the ceiling. Fornell walked to the chair at the foot of the bed and took a seat. Gibbs closed the door behind him and leaned against it. Jeb continued to stare up.

"Son?" Fornell asked Jeb. When Jeb didn't respond he asked another question. "What are you doing?"

"Counting tiles," Jeb replied nonchalantly. His gaze never diverted from the ceiling. Fornell looked at Gibbs who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know who I am?" Fornell continued.

"Yeah, Agent Fornell, FBI," Jeb replied.

"I came here to ask you some questions about the assignment you took."

"You want to know what I found out and what evidence I have."

"Yes that is part of the point of my visit. I also want to find out who is after you and the child."

"He's my nephew. And yeah I got an idea of who could be after me. No I don't got any proof on anyone. They tossed me out of there before I could squeeze."

"Who do you think it is?" Fornell asked sitting up straighter in the chair. Jeb studied him for a moment then looked out the window. He waited a while longer while organizing his thoughts. He finally looked at Fornell.

"Couple Agents raised my radar while working the case. I was able to get into the files of one of the guys and he had four files with names I recognized. Three are agents one is military."

"What names did you see?"

"Agents were Casper, Dillfer, and Cannon."

"Who was the military?" Gibbs asked suddenly. Fornell looked at him. Jeb's gaze remained on Fornell.

"Gunny James Hardell," Jeb replied. Fornell looked back at Jeb, and missed Gibbs clenching his teeth. Jeb finally made eye contact with Gibbs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked softly. Jeb just shrugged his shoulders. Gibbs looked away.

"You know this gunny, Jethro?" Fornell asked.

"Yes," Gibbs replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "How well do you know the other three agents?"

"Cannon is in my unit. The other two operate out of a different unit but they are together as far as I can tell."

"You think they were the link?" Fornell asked.

"Not necessarily but they were working with them. They had a connection."

"What kind of connection?"

"I think Hardell was the most involved. He was running for them. Guns from somewhere I couldn't find out. I ran out of time. But I'm pretty sure the gunny was bringing in guns. Dillfer and Casper were in deep too. They didn't just have basic info on them. There were papers in the folders that looked like they came from them personally, or someone that knew them."

"Like?" Gibbs asked.

"I wasn't sure what they were. I had planned on going back when I got a chance and taking film of the documents. I never got the chance," Jeb replied. He then leaned deeply back into the pillow on the bed and his good arm went up to readjust the sling on his bad arm. Gibbs could tell he was in pain.

"How in depth do you think the three agents are?"

"Cannon I don't know. But he could be in. I didn't find out about him until the day I was discovered. I saw a file on Bixler's desk with his name on it. The other two are involved whether it's willingly or by blackmail I can't tell you. A lot of money was changing hands though."

"Dillfer and Casper failed to report to work this morning," Fornell said.

"The police as well as DiNozzo think that someone was either killed or seriously injured in the attack on my home," Gibbs replied.

"You think it was them at your house?" Fornell asked.

"Possible," Gibbs said looking at the floor. "But the play smelled military. I bet Gunny Hardell was involved in the shooting. Jeb, did you see anything that could harm these players?"

"Like I said I don't have concrete evidence but I mean their names were in the files. They know I saw those files."

"Tobias, can you start a search for the agents? I'll run down Hardell."

"Why don't you let us handle the operation, Jethro?" Fornell asked sternly. Gibbs looked at him. "I'm serious, Jethro, you need to step back. This isn't a NCIS job. There is nothing Navy about this."

Gibbs clenched his teeth again and glared. He held his tongue while he calmed his thoughts. He didn't want to say anything stupid right now. Jeb was watching him like a hawk.

"He's right," Jeb said quickly. "Let the FBI handle this, Gibbs. You should go and take care of Hunter."

Gibbs finally blew out a breath and nodded. Jeb nodded back at him and Fornell sighed a breath of relief. Gibbs was about to say something when the door opened and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry gentleman but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said politely. Gibbs and Fornell both nodded and stood to leave. They both left the room with out another word and made their way to the elevator in silence. Once in the elevator and moving towards the main floor of the hospital Fornell turned to Gibbs.

"Can I ask you something," Fornell asked. Gibbs just looked at him. "What's your connection?"

"To what?"

"This case, Jethro. Come on. What's the connection between you and the boy?" Fornell asked. Gibbs stared at him and didn't answer for a moment.

"Ask me again some other time," Gibbs finally answered as the doors opened. He stepped off the elevator and headed towards his car. He flipped his phone out and dialed Kate's, but she didn't answer. The phone just rang….and rang…and rang.

Kate was curled up on the couch reading a book while Hunter colored quietly kneeling at the coffee table. The third movie had ended. Kate jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Hunter tensed and dropped his crayon.

"It's ok, Hunter," Kate said getting up to see who was at the door. She looked through the peephole and saw two men in suits standing there. "Who is it?"

"FBI, Ma'am," the man on the right said and held up a badge. Kate cracked the door enough to see the badge and then opened the door completely. Kate stepped back.

"Can I help you?" Kate asked cautiously.

"You are Agent Todd?" The same one asked her.

"Yes," Kate replied.

"I'm Agent Tollinger and this is Agent Maxwell. Agent Fornell asked us to stop by and ask you a few questions on the shooting earlier." He continued.

Kate looked at him cautiously since she knew Gibbs had gone to meet with Fornell and nothing was said about this. She took a step back away from them and started to search for something she could use as a weapon. The other man lunged at her when he noticed her intention. Kate grabbed the lamp and brought it around, smashing it across the agents face. He roared in pain and Hunter cried out jumping up.

Kate ran towards the back hallway, trying to get to her gun. The man she smashed in the face was slumped over behind the couch. The other one chased after Kate.

"Grab the kid!" he yelled back to the wounded agent. He picked himself up and lunged at Hunter. Hunter was no match for him and he scooped him into his powerful arms and bear hugged the boy. Hunter screamed and yelled as the man carried him down the stairs to the car waiting.

The other man caught up with Kate just before she reached her bedroom. He sprung forward and crashed into her back. She was slammed into the closed door to her bedroom. Her cheek crashed against it and sent pain waves through her jaw and head. The man grabbed her arms before she realized what was happening. She tried to lash out with her arm but he had a firm grip so she kicked back with her leg. It connected with his inner thigh and she heard him grunt.

She took advantage of the moment when he loosened his grip slightly and freed one of her arms. She swung it around and the side of her hand connected with this temple. He staggered backward but tightened his grip on her other arm and twisted it violently as he caught his balance. She yelped in pain and tried to pull it free. He then swung his fist and connected with her just below the eye on the same cheek that hit the door.

Colors and stars burst before her eyes as the blow stunned her. She staggered backwards and felt the tug on her arm as he caught her. He then quickly grabbed both her arms and dragged her towards her front door. She was groggy from the blow but she heard her phone start ringing after he had pulled her through the doorway. He slammed her door shut but the latch didn't catch and it came to a stop ajar.

Kate was tossed roughly into the back of a van and she felt a small body wrap its arms around her. She realized it was Hunter and wrapped her arms protectively around him. She just hoped the call was from Gibbs and he would come after them, as the van speed off. The man not driving turned in his seat and took another swing at Kate connecting with her temple. The colors exploded again in front of her eyes and she heard Hunter scream and then there was nothing but blackness.

TBC……………………………………………………………………


	10. His Worst Fear

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! They are really great and keep me going! I know I know! This was a long wait on a cliff hanger like that...but here you go a little more to wet your appetite :-D. Hopefully Chatper 11 will come a little quicker now that I have more free time. As always I hope you enjoy! And please remember to review! Your opinions help me! Thanks!-- dark rolling sea**

* * *

Chapter Ten--His Worst Fear

Gibbs rushed to his car and sped away towards Kate's apartment. He tried to call her every minute, alternating between her landline and her cell phone. She wasn't answering. That wasn't like Kate. He stomach knotted and he felt as if he was going to vomit. His heart raced and thundered in his chest. It was beating so hard he could feel it in his head. He was near panic.

_Calm down, Jethro, you're no good to them dead, _the voice in his head told him. He took a deep breath but it didn't do much to calm him. He finally arrived at Kate's apartment and jumped from the car leaving the motor running. He drew his gun and raced up the stairs. As he neared her apartment he saw the door standing ajar. He inched up to it slowly.

"Kate?" He called out. There was no answer. His heart was pounding hard and fast now as the blood flowed through his brain he struggled to maintain control. He could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He shouldered the door and it crashed against the wall as it opened fully.

He brought his gun up and entered the room quickly scanning all directions. He saw the broken lamp, the moved couch, the scattered crayons, and the blood on the door to her bedroom. He kicked the bedroom door open and found nothing but her weapon and cell phone sitting on the nightstand. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees.

"Dammit," he said as he reached for his own cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed Tony's number. It rang a few times before he heard DiNozzo pick up.

"Agent DiNozzo," Tony said.

"DiNozzo, grab the van and the team and get to Kate's now," Gibbs said through clenched teeth.

"What's up, boss?" Tony asked, his voice full of concern.

"Just get here, now," Gibbs barked and snapped his phone shut. He forced himself up from the floor and looked around the room. Kate never made it here he thought. He went back to the door and examined the blood on it. He felt sick again as he thought about how it could have happened.

He then went out to the living room and looked at the mess. It was so neat when he had left this morning. _Never should have left them _the voice in his head said. He shut it out for the time being. He couldn't think like that right now, all that mattered was finding Kate and Hunter. _And killing the bastards who did this_ his mind added.

He continued to search her apartment waiting for the others to show up. It wasn't long before he heard someone coming up the stairs. He walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. He approached the door slowly.

"Boss?" Tony asked from the hallway.

"Yeah, in here, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied harshly. Tony came through the door looking around with McGee on his heels. Gibbs was staring down at the scattered crayons on the floor, the half colored picture, and the spilled drink. Someone had snatched them in a hurry. Tony stopped and McGee practically bumped into him. Tony took in the view of the apartment and instantly realized an abduction had taken place.

"Boss? Where's Kate?" Tony asked hesitantly. McGee stood silently behind him with a puzzled look on his face. He too was looking at the scattered crayons.

"Not here, DiNozzo," Gibbs answered absently as his attention was still drawn to the last thing his grandson had been doing before he was taken. The anger welled inside him and he fought back bitterly to contain it. Rage echoed in his mind as he thought about Kate and Hunter being stolen from him.

DiNozzo and McGee finally went to work but Gibbs wasn't paying attention. He couldn't tear his attention away from the couch area. He could see Hunter kneeling on the floor coloring at the coffee table, while Kate was curled up on the couch reading. He could see the terror on Hunter's face when someone he didn't know stole him. Gibbs nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder.

"My god, Jethro, are you ok?" Ducky asked in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean to scare you to death."

"They're gone, Duck," Gibbs replied looking at his old friend. Ducky looked at Gibbs and could see the loss in his eyes.

"Who was with our Caitlin Todd, Jethro?" Ducky asked as he surveyed the scene.

"Hunter," Gibbs whispered as he clenched a fist against his side. Ducky looked at Gibbs a while waiting for him to explain. Gibbs finally looked at him and fought to maintain control. "My grandson, Duck."

Ducky just nodded. He didn't say a word; he just turned to the room and stared. Gibbs stood perfectly still as DiNozzo and McGee processed Kate's apartment. They both stole glances at their boss, his strange behavior rattling both of them. Ducky went to work with DiNozzo and McGee and soon they had collected the evidence and were on their way back to NCIS. Gibbs kept his cell phone in his hand waiting for it to go off. His gut was twisted in knots, and his head was pounding. He felt nauseous.

She had asked him what he was afraid of and now that worst fear had come true. He had let himself love her and now she could be gone. The thought ripped through him like a lightning bolt and he struggled to shove it aside. He couldn't think like that, ever. He had to find Hunter and Kate. He wouldn't stop until he did.

As they got back to headquarters DiNozzo and McGee too the evidence they collected to Abby's lab. Gibbs went to the lab and watched silently as his team processed the evidence. Abby turned to McGee and questioned him with a look. McGee just shrugged his shoulders.

"Tony, what's up with Gibbs?" Abby asked quietly. Tony licked his lips and then looked up at Gibbs.

"I don't know, Abbs, but it has to do with Kate and someone else that was at her apartment," Tony replied in a whisper. Gibbs heard their exchange but chose to ignore them for now. He was still studying the crayons, his one connection to Hunter at the moment. He had to find them, no matter what. He would find them.

Kate woke in a dark room. Her head ached and there was dried blood on her cheek from where she had struck the door. Her eye was swollen from the feel of it. The side of her head was also sore to the touch from where she had been knocked unconscious. She looked for Hunter and saw him huddled in the corner of the room.

"Hunter," she whispered and saw the boy's head come up. He had tears running down his cheeks but he made no sound. She saw him get up slowly and come towards her. She reached out to him and he embraced her, crying silently into her shirt. She hugged him tighter.

"We'll get out of this, I promise," Kate whispered to him. She started to search the room, looking for anything she could use. She saw there was only one door, one way out. She didn't see any windows in the room. She could hear two people talking outside the door but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Two guys are sitting out there. They put is in here a while ago," Hunter said softly. Kate nodded to him and continued to take in her surroundings. She sat up straighter. Her head spun for a moment as she tried to maintain her bearings. Finally it cleared up.

Kate knew she had to either get them out of there, or send word for help. She instinctively reached in her pocket and felt the hope drain from her as she remembered she never made it back to her cell phone. She got up quietly, leaving Hunter sitting in the middle of the room. She walked the walls and searched for anyway to get out of the room but came up empty. She eventually came back to Hunter and sat down.

"Hunter can you do something for me?" Kate asked quietly as she put a hand on top of his head. The boy looked up at her for a moment then nodded. "Good. I need you to call out to those men out there. Tell them that you think I stopped breathing. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Hunter replied quietly. Kate watched as a fierceness crept into the boy's eyes. She nodded to him and ruffled his hair before she stood up and moved to the backside of the door. She looked at Hunter and nodded once.

"HELP!" Hunter screamed at the top of his lungs. "HELP, I think she's dead! I don't think the lady is breathing! She stopped making noise!" Hunter screamed as loud as he could. He went to the door and started pounding. "HELP!" he screamed again.

They finally heard the men on the other side of the door get up and move to the door. Kate could hear them now discussing what they should do. Finally they decided they had to check. The lock on the door clicked and the door slowly started to open in towards them. Hunter darted back into the shadows and Kate waited until the door was almost all the way open. The first man came through the door all the way and then Kate slammed her shoulder with all her weight into the door.

It crashed into the second man and sent him flailing back into the hallway with a yelp of pain. The second man was stunned for a moment and it gave Kate enough time to hit him hard on the back of the neck. He dropped to his knees and Kate launched herself towards him, barreling through him with all her weight. He was sent sprawling to the floor with a thud and then Kate kicked him in the temple. She watched for a moment after his body went limp satisfied he was out, but she didn't have much time as she heard the door banging open behind her.

"Bitch!" yelled the other man as he came flying in the room towards Kate. Kate sidestepped him and brought her knee up catching the man in the stomach. The man was stunned for a moment and Kate threw another punch into the man's face. He reeled back but then came full force with a right hook that connected with Kate's left check and sent bursts of light exploding in front of her eyes. She tumbled back and tried to gain her balance but she tripped over the man lying unconscious on the floor. She hit the ground hard, catching herself on her elbows.

The man leaped towards her again and she saw the pure anger in his eyes as he came over the body at her feet. Just as he was about to hit her, Hunter came flying from the corner and slammed his small body into the midsection of the man attacking Kate.

The man let out a grunt and was stunned long enough for Kate to kick up at him. She connected with his chest and he let out another grunt. She then jumped up bringing her knee up to the man's nose as he bent over trying to catch his breath. Kate felt the cartilage give way and the warmth of blood as it splattered on the knee of her pants.

The man fell over backward incapacitated for the moment. Kate thought quickly and searched the unconscious man's body first and came up with a cell phone. She grabbed it and ran, taking hold of Hunter's hand as she did so. They ran out of the room and headed down the hallway.

TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………


	11. Finding Hope

**A/N: Again thank you to everyone who reviewed...it really makes me continue and write more. A little less wait on this one...Free time is a wonderful thing! (don't get me wrong I wouldn't give up hockey for anything). Anyway, here is the eleventh installment hope you enjoy...its a little bit shorter than normal but hopefully Chapter Twelve is right around the corner. There will probably be two more chapters maybe three on this story but things are wrapping up! ok enough! on to the story! Enjoy!--dark rolling sea.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11—Finding Hope

Abby was silently processing the evidence that the team had brought her while McGee helped. Tony was standing around trying to look busy while Gibbs paced the room, his cell phone in hand. Ducky came into the lab and everyone but Gibbs looked up. Ducky went straight to Gibbs and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find them, Jethro," Ducky said calmly. Gibbs looked at him a moment then pulled away. Ducky frowned and watched Gibbs pace. Gibbs then left the lab in a flash and everyone stared blankly at the door, as it slammed shut.

He took the elevator up to the bullpen and made his way to his desk. He didn't want to tie up his cell phone in case Kate tried to contact him. The agent in him kicked into gear and started to function. He pushed away the pain and fear and concentrated on what he could control.

He lifted the receiver and dialed Fornell. He waited anxiously as the phone rang. Finally he heard the line being picked up.

"Agent Fornell."

"Tobias, I need your help," Gibbs said calmly.

"Problem, Jethro?"

"Yes, someone snatched Agent Todd and the boy."

"You're kidding, when?"

"About an hour ago. We haven't had any communication. I need to know anything you have on this case."

"I'll be at your office in ten minutes."

"I'll be here," Gibbs said and hung up the line. He sat down at his desk and stared at his computer but before long his gaze landed on the empty desk. Kate's desk. He got up and walked over to it. He stood inches from it and scanned over her things. He felt the fear and panic surging over him again and he fought to stifle it. To the lab he told himself. He left a note on his desk for Fornell, making sure to make it large enough for the agent to see. Then he made his way to the elevator and back to Abby's lab.

Kate and Hunter ran down one hallway and rounded a corner. It lead to another long hallway with similar doors along the wall, all numbered. She couldn't figure out where she was or where she should go. They just kept running down the hallway to the next hallway. Soon she didn't know where she had been or where she was going. She internally yelled at herself for letting her panic over take her.

She then remembered she had grabbed a cell phone. She flipped it open as her and Hunter stopped to catch their breath and leaned against a doorway. She froze as she went to dial. _Damn cell phones and storing numbers _she thought as she tried frantically to remember Gibbs cell number. Finally it popped into her head and she had to restart twice because she had accidentally hit the wrong numbers on the keypad. Her fingers were shaking and her heart was pounding through her rib cage. She was trying to slow her breathing but it was coming in gasps.

The phone was ringing. Her one connection to sanity. Hunter stood clinging to her leg. She laid a hand on his head and waited. _Pick up Gibbs!_ Her mind shouted. She waited. Finally she heard the line click on.

Gibbs was exiting the elevator when his cell phone suddenly began ringing. His heart began to race as his mind forgot where it was. He finally found it and flipped it open. He didn't recognize the number.

"Gibbs," he said hesitantly.

"It's Kate," she breathed out. Gibbs felt a load lift from him.

"Where are you," Gibbs asked quickly.

"I don't know. They grabbed us from my place. I was knocked unconscious and I have no idea how long we were in a vehicle or anything. We are in a building with lots of hallways and doors. The doors have numbers on them. The room they were keeping us in had no windows."

"Where are your captors, Kate?"

"I don't know. Honestly I don't even know where we are in the building anymore. We ran down so many hallways."

"How'd you get away?"

"We tricked the guys into the room and then instinct took over."

"How's Hunter," Gibbs asked quietly.

"He's shaken but unharmed physically."

"And you?" Gibbs asked softly.

"I'll heal." Kate replied. Gibbs cringed. The anger swelled inside him again.

"Keep moving. Find something that can tell us where you are. We'll keep looking on this end." Gibbs said.

"Ok," Kate said pushing off the wall and pulling Hunter with her. She walked down the hallway and rounded the corner. She let out a startled cry as a body charged around at the same time and lowered a shoulder. The head, shoulder, and elbow of the other body slammed into Kate's rib cage. The phone flew from her grip and she dropped to her side as the body continued over top of her. She heard Hunter yell, but she couldn't get up. She couldn't suck any wind in her lungs, and the pain was excruciating.

Gibbs heard the startled cry and the smashing of the bodies. He heard Hunter yell and then a loud thump from the phone. He waited a beat.

"Kate?" He asked. He got no response. "Kate!" he shouted. Still no response. He pulled his phone from his ear to look at it. It still had a connection. He hurried into the lab with the phone still at his ear. He looked around and saw everyone stop and stare at him as he came in. He didn't care. He went straight to Abby.

"Find where this call is coming from," Gibbs said harshly. Abby looked at him and nodded. McGee slid in front of the computer and started the trace on the call. The lab was deathly silent.

Kate tried to keep calm and regulate her breathing but the pain in her side was stifling her efforts. Hunter had bounded around the corner and was out of sight but the man that had pummeled her was kneeling next to her with a smile on his face. Kate held the emotion from her face as she felt the surge of adrenaline course through her body. The man stood up, and Kate saw that it was the one with the broken nose.

"Thought you could get away?" He said roughly. His words not clear with his nose being broken. "Tough luck lady. No one will find you here."

Kate sat still while she finally could breath again. The adrenaline was flowing now and she could feel herself more aware. She didn't dare to look around for the phone hoping the man thought it of no consequence. She also hoped that the connection had lived through the contact.

"You have no idea." Kate breathed as she drove her shoulder forward and came in contact with the man's sternum and drove him backwards. She heard his knee make an ugly popping noise and he bent over backwards with her added weight. The man grunted and twisted an arm around her slamming her to the ground. She landed on the ribs that he had slammed into and the pain immobilized her. She struggled to breath before she found the adrenaline soaked strength to swing her leg around and kick the man full force in the head.

He slumped to the floor and Kate jumped up. The cell phone was furthest from her mind as she rounded the corner grabbed Hunter and ran down the hallway towards yet another set of doorways. Finally it dawned on Kate where they could be. A storage unit she thought to herself. These looked like storage units. It was then that she realized she had lost the cell phone but didn't go back for it. Too late now she thought as she started to pay attention to the numbers on the doors. They were going down; maybe it led to a way out of this place.

Abby and McGee located the cell tower that was transmitting the call from Kate and started to search the area for possible buildings that could be being used. Gibbs rethought what Kate had told him, lots of hallways, and doors, numbers on the doors, no windows in the rooms. Gibbs continued to run this information through his brain. _Think dammit think _his brain screamed at him. Finally he looked up at Abby.

"Abbs, look for a storage unit or a building of that sort. Lots of hallways, doors, numbers on doors, no windows."

"Gibbs, you are not making sense but I will look for a building like that," Abby said as she continued to punch away at the keyboard.

"DiNozzo, get a vehicle ready to go," Gibbs barked and Tony instantly was out the door.

"Found one, Gibbs!" Abby shouted in triumph and Gibbs came up behind her.

"Where, Abbs?" Gibbs said quietly. Abby turned to look at him first before answering. She then gave him the address and he just nodded and turned to leave.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Abbs?" he threw over his shoulder as he reached the door.

"Bring her back ok?"

"Of course," Gibbs replied and was out the door. He met up with Tony out front and they left for the address that Abby had given Gibbs.

Kate and Hunter finally came to a doorway that had a window and no number on it. Kate ran up to it and looked through the window on the doorway and saw the stairs leading down. Her heart screamed in triumph as she pushed open the door and pulled Hunter through with her. They bounded down the steps towards what she hoped was freedom. She only prayed that Gibbs could trace her location from the phone call.

TCB………………………………………………………………….

4


	12. The Rescue

**A/N: hey everyone...SO SORRY TOOK FOREVER TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP! I got pulled away two weekends in a row where I was completely out of town and then I've been really busy during the week...but after catching up on some sleep tonight I managed to get this chapter written! Hope you enjoy and there should be one more chapter for this fic as a wrap up session I'm thinking! So again so sorry it took so long to update and hope you all enjoy this piece of the story! And thank you for the reviews!Please continue to leave them! it for now- dark rolling sea**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Gibbs had the accelerator pushed to the floorboard. His knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel. Tony was braced in the passenger seat as they made their way towards the address that Abby had given them. Tony kept sneaking glances at Gibbs, trying figure out what the man was thinking.

"We'll get her back, Gibbs," Tony finally said quietly. Gibbs glanced at him for a moment then returned his eyes to the road. He only nodded. Tony could see that Gibbs didn't completely agree with that statement.

……….

Agent Tobias Fornell walked into NCIS and made his way to where Gibbs and his team were housed. When he stepped off the elevator the first thing he noticed was that no one was around. He looked in both directions and then made his way to Gibbs' desk.

"Where are you Agent Gibbs," Fornell said quietly as he came up beside Gibbs' desk. He then saw the piece of paper with his name on it and picked it up. He read it to himself: _Down in the lab, join us. Gibbs._ He read it again and then crumpled the paper and tossed it in the trash. He then walked back to the elevator and took it back down to the lab. He walked in to see only the weird lab rat and the nervous agent. They both looked up at him with surprise.

"Can I help you," Abby asked.

"Where is Agent Gibbs?" Fornell asked, his annoyance showing.

"Oh, well he and Tony went to rescue Kate," Abby said triumphantly.

"Do you know where?" Fornell asked quickly.

"Yes," Abby replied and grabbed a scrape of paper scribbled an address and gave it to him. He thanked her and left the lab.

…………

Kate, with Hunter on her heals, made her way down the stair way carefully. She didn't know where it led, or who could be waiting at the bottom. She only hoped that Gibbs was on the way. They finally made it to the bottom and Kate saw a door with an Exit sign hanging above it. She felt the adrenaline surge once again. She grabbed Hunter's hand and the two went directly towards that door, towards their freedom. Kate was sure they were out when she crashed into the door, without even slowing down. The door popped open and a rush of fresh air hit her.

She pulled Hunter through with her into the setting sunlight and let her eyes adjust to the brightness. She took in her surroundings and soon realized that they were in the middle of nowhere. She went around the corner of the building looking for the front, looking for a road. She realized she had gone around the back but she wasn't about to turn around so she made her way down the length of the building.

She was coming around the next corner when she felt something catch her across the collarbones that knocked her backwards, making her shoulders ache and her ribs flare. She stumbled backwards and almost came down on top of Hunter who managed to flatten himself against the wall.

Kate was stunned a moment but then came up defiantly and charged around the corner only to find herself with strong arms locked around her chest and back. She struggled to free herself but knew from the mocking grin on the man's face that she was not going to escape. She was too weak from the other encounters and she felt her adrenaline-induced strength leaving her.

It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it hurt all over. She couldn't fight anymore. She was feeling the panic starting to take over and she fought herself. She had to remain strong. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Hunter was charging at the man who held her.

"Hunter, no!" she managed to grunt out but it was too late. The man gripped her arm tightly with one hand while he grabbed Hunter by the neck with his other. He lifted the boy in the air and Kate could see the raw fear spread over Hunter's face. She fought violently to free her self but the grip on her tightened and she was drawn tight to the man's chest making it almost impossible for her injured ribs to allow air into her lungs.

_Gibbs, please hurry_ Kate's mind screamed. She felt the fight leave her and she slumped against her captive's chest. She saw the feral smile spread on his face before he swung them both around to the front of the building and towards the main entrance. Kate felt one more effort was left in her and she managed to free one hand and viciously attached the man's face. She managed to scratch him a few times in the face before his strong hand stung her face and nearly knocked her unconscious. She was in a daze when he grabbed her again and pulled her towards the door. Hunter was struggling but he was no contest for the man who held him.

Then Kate heard the approaching vehicle and only prayed it was Gibbs coming in. She noticed the man stop moving towards the building and saw that he was staring in the direction of the vehicle. Kate managed to look up and her spirits came alive again. She recognized the car.

……..

Gibbs raced towards the building. His heart was thundering. He couldn't lose them. He just wouldn't let it happen. Tony was studying the buildings and then looked over at Gibbs.

"That one Gibbs, over there," Tony said confidently. Gibbs nodded and turned the car towards the one Tony pointed out. Then he saw them. His temper flared, he had them. He had them both. He tried to press the accelerator more but it was already on the floor. Finally they were there. Gibbs slammed the breaks and threw the car in park. He was out before Tony was even unbuckled with his gun drawn racing towards Hunter and Kate. The man saw him, and he recognized him. Gibbs saw the smile on his face and it made his anger more intense. He knew what he had.

…….

Fornell called in the cavalry to meet him at the address that Abby had given him and then he jumped in a vehicle and raced towards the address.

…….

Kate saw Gibbs and she knew she would be ok. Then she knew what she had to do. She had to get Hunter away from this man. And she saw her chance now. Gibbs was closing the distance between them the man holding her was distracted, watching Gibbs approach. Kate also saw Tony getting out of the car. She twisted violently in the man's grip and ignored the pain shooting through her body. She caught him off guard and she then hit the man in the elbow on the arm holding Hunter. The man cringed and his grip was temporarily broken on Hunter. Hunter dropped to the ground and Kate yelled.

"Hunter! Run, Hunter!" Kate screamed. The boy didn't need to be told twice. He was on his feet and sprinting towards Gibbs before the man knew what happened. The man made a grab for the child but Kate twisted again and blocked his angle. He then used his free hand to grab her hair and yank her head back. Kate yelped in pain but Hunter was free. She watched as he ran to Gibbs.

"Papa!" Hunter chocked out as he ran towards Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed him without taking his eyes off the man holding Kate and he scooped Hunter behind him. Tony came up behind Gibbs.

"Tony, take the boy to the car," Gibbs said quietly. Tony nodded and took hold of the boy. But the boy latched onto Gibbs' leg.

"No! I want to stay with you, Papa!" Hunter screamed. Gibbs' eyes never left the man holding Kate nor did his gun move. Tony's eyes widened when he heard the boy call Gibbs papa.

"Go with Tony, Hunter," Gibbs said quietly and the boy seemed to resign and release his hold, but he started crying. Tony gathered the boy up in his arms and took him to the car putting him in the back seat. He then took a few steps from the car and trained his gun on the situation. Gibbs had approached the man holding Kate now.

"Gunny," the man said casually.

"Hardell," Gibbs replied sourly.

"Seems we got a problem here."

"Only you do, Hardell."

"Seems I've found something special to you. Seems that I lost something more special. You know it wasn't until right now that I put it together, but the bastard I'm after is your son isn't he?"

"He has nothing to do with right now."

"But that is your grandson isn't it?" Hardell said with a wicked smile. Hardell's gun moved towards the car and he pulled Kate between him and Gibbs as he did it. Gibbs heart was thundering but his focus was untarnished.

"Let my agent go," Gibbs said roughly.

"Oh, you mean her?" Hardell said twisting Kate a little as he looked at her. Gibbs saw her wince and his anger flared again. He stepped closer to Hardell. Tony was in awe of the situation. He wanted to help but he knew he had to watch the boy. He stayed close to the car but his attention was on the confrontation in front of him.

"Let her go and I won't kill you," Gibbs said softly his eyes locked with Hardell's. The other man laughed heartily.

"Honestly, Gibbs," he said smartly.

"Kate," Gibbs said calmly. She looked him in the eyes. He remained staring at Hardell. "Ready?"

Gibbs saw the slight confusion in Hardell's eyes as he wondered what Gibbs was planning, but then he felt Kate's weight increase as she went limp and crumpled to the ground. The surprise made his grip falter and he was exposed when her head dropped below his chest for a moment. It was all Gibbs needed. The sound of his weapon was deafening to Kate. But then the man holding her was knocked to the ground pulling her over on top of him. She saw the red spot in the middle of his forehead and looked away.

When she looked up Gibbs was squatting down next to her. She let the emotions of the day out now as she knew she was safe. The tears fell out of eyes and streamed her cheeks. She reached up and Gibbs immediately took her in his arms and held her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

Tony watched as Gibbs shot the man and then went to Kate. Before he knew it he heard the door of the car swing open and the boy was charging past him. The boy crashed into Gibbs' side and Gibbs released one arm from Kate to draw the boy into his embrace.

Gibbs didn't care who saw him at that moment when Hunter crashed into his side. He opened the embrace on Kate and brought Hunter into it. The tears in his heart fell from his eyes and he didn't wipe them away. He had almost lost his entire family today. He realized right then that he considered Kate as much part of his family as Hunter and Jeb and he smiled.

Tony pulled his cell out and called for emergency crews to come out. He ordered two ambulances and the coroner. He then walked up to Gibbs. He stood silently watching the three. Gibbs finally remembered he was there and looked up at him and smiled.

"I called the emergency crews, they are sending ambulances," Tony said quietly.

"There are at least two more inside, Gibbs," Kate said from her place against his chest. Gibbs nodded and helped Kate to her feet and then scooped Hunter up in his arms. Tony helped Kate to the car and Gibbs placed Hunter in the back seat.

…..

Fornell was the first to arrive of the FBI and he saw Gibbs' car sitting in the parking lot with at least three people around it. He saw Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Todd and he breathed a sigh of relief. He then saw the boy as he pulled up next to them. Gibbs glanced at him and smiled then turned his attention back to Kate. She was sitting in the passenger side of the car while he squatted outside with Hunter between his legs.

The rest of the agents showed up as Fornell checked the body lying against the building with a bullet in his head. Gibbs told him that there were more inside, and Fornell ordered the teams to search the building. Finally the ambulances showed up and the loaded Kate and Hunter into one, and Gibbs forced his way into the back. Kate was fading from consciousness fast and it worried Gibbs. The EMS workers assured him it was just her body's way of dealing with the trauma her body had experienced but her injuries were not life threatening. It did nothing to ease his anxiety. He held Hunter tightly as they rushed to hospital.

TBC…………………………………………………………………………….


	13. Together Again

**A/N: Well I'm back at lot quicker with this update! It was acutally meant to be sooner but this one kinda grew...and grew...and grew on me! So here it is...longer than usual for a chapter.Also** **THANKS SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. Also I'm glad so many are enjoying my creation. Without readers stories are just words. Also I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I think there will be one more wrap-up type chapter (partly the 13 just didnt set well with me, partly cuz I think a wrap-up would be good :-D)SO! enjoy this one and I'll try to get the last one up ASAP! On to the story! -dark rolling sea**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Together Again

When they got to the hospital they rushed Kate into the ER and stopped Gibbs at the door. They told him since he wasn't family he could not accompany her back. They said they would find him once they were finished. Gibbs put up a slight fight but soon grew weary of it and relented. So Gibbs sat in the waiting area, with Hunter clinging tightly to him as he waited for word on Kate. She had lost consciousness in the ambulance but her vitals seemed to stay strong. It had been almost an hour since they had arrived and he was sick with worry.

_Get a hold of yourself_ he told himself. He took a deep breath and then sat back and looked at Hunter. The EMS had attempted to take the boy from Gibbs after the ambulance ride but they couldn't remove his grip. Finally Gibbs had told them to leave him alone. They backed off reluctantly and eventually they left the two alone.

He now inspected the boy to make sure he wasn't in need of immediate medical attention. He had bruises on his neck and jaw, as well as scratches along his back. Nothing major though in Gibbs' eyes. When Gibbs came back to his face he saw Hunter looking up at him.

"Papa?" the boy asked quietly. Gibbs smiled down at him.

"Yes, buddy?" he answered softly.

"Kate gonna be ok?" he asked. Gibbs could see the worry in his eye. Gibbs smiled again.

"Yes, buddy, she will be ok," he said. Hunter studied his face a moment before relenting and looking away. After a moment he looked back at Gibbs, "can we go see Uncle Jeb?"

Gibbs stared at the boy a little then nodded. Gibbs had sent word up to Jeb's room about what had happened but he had refused to leave the waiting area without word about Kate. When he got up he noticed Ducky coming in through the ER bay doors. Gibbs waved him down and filled him in on the little that he knew. Ducky agreed to wait on word of Kate, so Gibbs decided to take Hunter up to see Jeb.

"We'll be in room forty two-oh five, Ducky," Gibbs said. Ducky nodded and Gibbs carried Hunter up to Jeb's room. They rode the elevator up four stories and then exited into the hallway. They went into Room 4205 and Hunter slid down Gibbs' hip to the ground and ran to Jeb's beside. He lifted himself up onto the bed and Jeb smiled at him. Hunter kneeled and bent over and wrapped his arms, luckily for Jeb on the side that didn't have a bullet hole in it, him.

"Hey, kido," Jeb said quietly.

"Uncle Jeb, you ok?" Hunter asked with a very serious look on his face. Jeb laughed at him and nodded. Then Jeb looked up at Gibbs.

"You ok?" Jeb asked Gibbs. Gibbs took a deep breath and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. He could feel the exhaustion taking hold on his body but he fought it.

"Yeah," he said very quietly but he didn't believe it. From the look on Jeb's face he didn't believe it either.

"She ok?" Jeb asked. Gibbs eyes came up and locked on Jeb's and Jeb could see the emotions running through them. Gibbs was silent a moment before he licked his lips and opened his mouth. Nothing came out on the first try so he closed his mouth and tried again.

"I don't know. They wouldn't let me go in with her."

"She's tough. She's something special."

"Don't I know it," Gibbs breathed quietly.

"Tell her," Jeb said, and Gibbs looked away. Jeb smiled at Hunter and ruffled his hair as he lay down next to Jeb on the bed. "How bout you, kido, you gonna live?"

"Of course!" Hunter said with a giggle, although Jeb could still see the fear in the boy's eyes. Jeb knew there was going to be a lot of nightmares following this day. Gibbs smiled and looked at the clock. He let out a long sigh and Jeb smiled up at him.

"She's got you," he said with a wide smile. Gibbs glared at him but couldn't hold it. He was too preoccupied with Kate's condition. "Go, I'll keep an eye on Hunter. I'm gonna be just fine, she's the one that needs you."

"You sure?" Gibbs asked, but Jeb could see he really did want to go back down to the ER.

"Positive. Just let me know what's what when you find out," Jeb said with a smile. Gibbs nodded then turned and left the room. When he got to the elevator and the doors opened he found Ducky standing in it.

"Ah, Jethro, I was coming to get you," Ducky said as he moved back into the elevator. Gibbs joined him. "The doctor came out and spoke with me. He said that Caitlin has three broken ribs, a concussion, and it took two stitches to close the gash on her cheek. He also said that she had a pretty hefty contusion on her chest wall that would take some time, along with the broken ribs to heal. She has not regained consciousness yet. They are going to move her to another room, but they haven't said which one yet."

"Thanks, Ducky," Gibbs said quietly as he stared at the floor. He didn't like the news. It tore at him that he let this happen. This was his fault, he never should have left her alone. Ducky saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Jethro, this isn't your fault," he said quietly, laying a gentle hand on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs looked up at him but didn't answer. He looked away. He didn't want Ducky to see his unguarded emotions. "Go be with her. Is Jeb doing well?"

"Yes," Gibbs said with a sigh. "Go see him. He'll enjoy the company."

"I will. I must say I am looking forward to meeting your grandson," Ducky replied with a smile. The elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped off. Ducky remained on the elevator and rode it back up. Gibbs went to the nursing desk and asked if he could see Kate. They agreed since she was about to be moved to a room anyway.

He followed the nurse back, staying a few steps behind the entire way. His heart was beating hard and he felt weighted down. His breathing was steady but he could hear the blood rushing through his body. She finally stopped and pointed to her right with a smile. Gibbs nodded and entered the examine room Kate was in.

She was laying back on the gurney as he came up next to her. He scanned her over slowly, taking in each injury with his eyes. He then pulled a stool from the corner and placed it next to the gurney, taking a seat on top of it. He took a deep breath and reached down for her hand. He entangled his fingers with hers and waited. He didn't know for what but he waited.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Gibbs whispered quietly as he stared at her. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He was trying to hold himself in check, not letting his emotions take over.

"It's not your fault," Kate whispered in a raspy voice. Gibbs' eyes flew open and he looked down at her. She smiled up at him and Gibbs could see the pain killer induced cloud in her eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and then pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it. He smiled back at her and felt his eyes mist over. She was awake.

"Welcome back," Gibbs said quietly. Kate shifted in the bed and Gibbs saw the pain spread across her face. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She looked up at him.

"Don't move around," he whispered to her. "You have three broken ribs, a concussion, a bruised chest wall, and two stitches in your cheek." Kate frowned. Then suddenly she looked around the room frantically. Gibbs tensed. "What is it?"

"Hunter," she breathed out looking up at him.

"He's ok, and he's safe with his uncle Jeb, and Ducky by now," Gibbs said with a smile. Kate sighed with relief and smiled. Gibbs was about to continue when someone came in the room and he stood up, still holding onto Kate's hand. The nurse came over and looked at Kate's IV and monitor.

"Good to see you are back Agent Todd. Now that you've regained consciousness we can move you out of the ER," the nurse told her. Kate just smiled at her and returned her gaze to Gibbs. Gibbs watched the nurse for a moment more and then looked at Kate.

"Do you know what room she'll be put in?" Gibbs asked. The nurse looked up at him and shook her head.

"No, Agent Gibbs. The doctor didn't give me that information. He just told me to check on her. I'll let the doctor know she is awake and then we can see about moving her," the nurse responded with a smile and then left the room. Gibbs and Kate were both silent while they waited for the doctor to come in. He finally made his entrance and smiled at Kate.

"Well, Agent Todd, you finally came back to us. Good to see," he said and then he put Kate through a series of tests as Gibbs stood by the wall watching. Finally the doctor turned towards Gibbs.

"How is she, Doctor," Gibbs asked with his eyes on Kate.

"She'll make a full recovery. It may take a while, the ribs will take the longest to heal. We need to keep her for at least another day for observation with the head injury she sustained, along with the broken ribs and chest wall contusion to monitor her breathing. I'm going to have her moved upstairs. I'll let you know once we get the transfer in order."

"Do you know what room she'll be moved to?" Gibbs asked again. The doctor looked up at him.

"We haven't assigned her one yet. That will come once we get the transfer in order."

"Can she be put in room forty-two-oh-five?" Gibbs asked quietly as the two moved towards the door. Kate couldn't hear them anymore as the walked into the hallway. The doctor studied Gibbs a moment. "My son is already in that room and it would make it easier if they were together."

"I don't know, Agent Gibbs, it's not customary to place a male and female patient that are non-related in the same room," the doctor tried to explain. Gibbs stared at him pointedly his blue eyes ablaze.

"They are family," Gibbs said sternly. The doctor locked eyes with the agent for a moment before he nodded slowly and walked away. Gibbs watched him a moment before turning back towards Kate's room. When he was about to go in someone called to him.

"Hey, Boss!" Tony yelled down the hallway. Gibbs watched him as he approached. When he was finally in front of Gibbs, with a goofy smile on his face, Gibbs reached out and smacked him on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"This is a hospital, DiNozzo, show some respect," Gibbs said and then disappeared into Kate's room. Tony came in rubbing his head and smiled at Kate. Gibbs was standing off to the side of the bed with his arms across his chest. Tony walked right up to Kate and smiled down at her. Kate glared up at him.

"What's with the smile, DiNozzo?" Kate asked slowly.

"Just glad to see you alive and well, Kate," Tony said. Gibbs was staring at Tony and Kate kept looking up at him while trying to keep her attention on DiNozzo. Gibbs let his arms down as he realized he was standing in a very defensive posture.

"Did you capture the other two in the building," Gibbs asked Tony. Tony looked at him.

"Sure did. One is actually in surgery for a broken sternum and a torn knee ligament. The other one has got one hell of a headache from the blows Kate delivered," Tony said while making punching motions with his arms. Gibbs frowned at him, but his attention was diverted when he felt a hand take a hold of his. He looked down to see Kate had reached out for him. He looked up at her to see her smiling back at him. He couldn't help but return the smile.

"Get anything from them?" Gibbs continued.

"The one with the thundering head is spilling his guts to the FBI right now for some deal he made. Seems that the guy you shot, Gibbs, was in really deep to a weapons trafficking ring that the FBI was trying to bust and I guess that's what that Agent McPherson was doing to begin with. Anyway, the names he is spilling go way up so heads are going to roll," Tony said a little calmer this time. Gibbs just nodded. He was about to say something when the nurse came back in. It seemed to Gibbs that Tony had yet to notice Kate had taken Gibbs' hand. He pushed the thought from his head; he couldn't start second guessing this relationship already.

"All right, Agent Todd," the nurse began, "we are all set to move you upstairs. "Looks like," she said, pausing to read the clipboard in her hand, "you'll be in room forty-two-oh-five."

Kate just nodded but Gibbs smiled. Kate looked up at him and questioned him with a look but he just shook his head. She'd find out soon enough. Tony was now side tracked by the nurse as she prepared Kate for the move. He had engaged her in small talk. Kate squeezed Gibbs' hand and he looked down at her.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You'll see," Gibbs replied softly. Kate gave him a look but he just smiled back at her.

Finally the nurse and an orderly started to move Kate. Shortly she was upstairs and her smile told Gibbs that she approved of her room. Once the nurse and orderly had her squared away Hunter lazily raised his head to see what the commotion was all about. His face brightened and a smile went from ear to ear.

"Kate!" he squealed, then leaped from Jeb's bed and made his way over to Kate's. Gibbs scooped him up and sat him on the edge of it. Ducky watched from the other side of Jeb's bed and Tony was a little taken aback by the crowded room.

"Hey, buddy," Kate said quietly. Hunter leaned in lightly and gave Kate a slight hug, ever careful not to hurt her. She smiled at the gesture. He then tucked himself in next to her and smiled. Kate looked up at Gibbs, and he was also smiling back at her. Tony was baffled. Ducky moved towards Jeb's side.

"Well, Jeb, this is goodbye for now. I'm glad you are going to recover would be a shame otherwise. You take care of that young spitfire over there," Ducky said to him.

"I will, Duck, I will," Jeb replied.

"And, Jethro?" Ducky said as he walked around Jeb's bed towards the door.

"Yes, Ducky?" Gibbs replied his eyes still on Hunter and Kate.

"You take care of these two," Ducky replied. Gibbs looked up at him and nodded. Ducky returned the nod. "Tony, won't you join me, we have much to do at the lab." Tony looked at him a moment then hesitated.

"Can I ask something first?" Tony said quietly. His tone surprised Gibbs.

"Yes," Gibbs said, thinking he knew the question that was coming.

"Who are these two?" Tony asked pointing first at Jeb then Hunter. Jeb smiled, but Hunter was almost asleep. Gibbs just nodded. He closed his eyes and rubbed his neck. Then he looked at Tony.

"Jeb is my son, he is in the hospital bed alone. Hunter is my grandson, he is in the hospital bed with Kate." Tony's jaw dropped as he stared at Gibbs. Gibbs showed nothing on his face. He felt Kate take his hand again and he squeezed her hand in return. Ducky walked to DiNozzo and pulled him lightly by the arm out of the room.

"Well," Kate said.

"What?" Gibbs replied.

"You finally made DiNozzo speechless," Kate said with a smile. Gibbs smiled back and then pulled the chair up next to Kate's bedside. Hunter was sound asleep now and Jeb was also about asleep. Gibbs guessed Jeb was in a pain killer induced sleep, but almost asleep nonetheless.

Gibbs looked at his and Kate's hand and studied it for a moment. He then looked up to see her brilliant eyes staring at him. He leaned forward and laid his head on the bed next to her. She let go of his hand and put her hand over the side of his head.

"It's ok, Jethro, everyone is safe," Kate said quietly. She felt Gibbs shift and took it for a nod.

TBC………………………………………………………………………………………


	14. Taking the Leap

**AN--Yes! I'm back and I know this was not ASAP it was actually a really really long time. But it just wouldnt write the way I wanted and I had to start over then got busy and a little sidetracked, but I was able to pick it back up. Anyway...this is the last chapter of this story. I'm happy with it and I hope all of you are too! Please leave me final reviews and let me know what you thought (even if it isnt good!). Thanks to everyone who read this story it really means a lot to me and a big thank you to everyone who left a review they were greatly appreciated. On to Chatper 14! Enjoy-- dark rolling sea**

* * *

Chapter 14

It had been two and a half weeks since Gibbs had rescued Kate and Hunter. She sat tightly against his side, her leaning on her right side to avoid the rib cage, with her head resting on the front part of his shoulder. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. Gibbs' heart was slow and steady and it was putting her into a light sleep.

Gibbs was fidgeting with the couch arm and his movement was the only thing keeping Kate from drifting away. She could tell he wanted to talk but he didn't know how. She sighed and it drew Gibbs' attention back to her. He looked at her with a curiosity on his face. She smiled up at him.

"What?" he asked quietly, a smile playing at his lips. Kate shrugged her shoulders, and then looked away. Gibbs frowned. He continued to stare at her even though she was pointedly ignoring him. Finally she looked up at him again.

"You're the one with something on your mind," she said quietly. Gibbs stared at her a moment then he nodded and looked down at his feet. Kate straightened up and Gibbs immediately wished she hadn't. This time he sighed. A few second passed as he contemplated his thoughts and then he nodded. Finally he looked up at Kate and she saw the uncertainty was back in his eyes. She wanted to prod but she knew she had to wait him out. She had to make him want to tell her what was on his mind.

"I've been thinking," Gibbs began; as he did he looked at the floor again. Kate stayed quiet. "I finally gave in…to my heart," he continued looking up at Kate as he did. "And not twenty four hours later my worst nightmare had come true."

Kate waited for him to continue but he didn't. "Jethro, I'm ok, Hunter is ok, everyone is ok."

"The outcome doesn't matter, Kate, the situation made me realize a few things," he said, his eyes probing deep into her eyes. Kate held his gaze, mesmerized by the mixture of love and fear she saw in them. "I almost lost you and I can't do that."

The statement hit Kate to the core. He was finally opening up. He was finally sharing his feelings with her. "I'm not going anywhere, Jethro."

"You can't promise that, but listen. I had a talk with Jeb before he took Hunter to California. He told me how he told you that you were special to me. We talked about how much he could tell. Then he told me I need to not fear the fire. That I need to take the chance of being burned."

"I don't understand," Kate said softly. Gibbs was quiet a moment and then his hand went to her jaw. He smiled at her and then leaned in a kissed her gently.

"He told me to jump into the abyss. He said you were strong enough to get yourself out of the trouble I got you in and you would be the one to heal the burns not make new ones. I believe him."

Kate stared at him a moment and thought about what he had just said. She then smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She put her forehead against his and smiled again. "Jethro, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you, I love you."

She watched him as the words sunk in. She saw the clarity in his eyes, the sparkle that sat there. Then he nodded slowly, still holding the contact of her forehead. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Kate then slid back down to his shoulder and he slipped his arm around her shoulders, careful not to bump the bruised and broken rib cage.

"I love you, too, Kate," Gibbs whispered softly and Kate looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead but she knew he meant it. She was impressed that he had said it out loud; it was something she thought she wouldn't hear from him for a long time.

They sat for a while in silence. Kate was slipping back into a light sleep and she was pretty sure from Gibbs breathing that he was as well. But it didn't last too long before there was a knock at the door. Gibbs groaned as his eyes rolled open and he stared at the door from his place next to Kate. Kate snuggled in closer to him and he smiled. They ignored the door for a few minutes but the person on the other side didn't give up.

Finally Gibbs grew impatient. He carefully pulled his arm from around Kate, who protested by grabbing his shirt. He gave her a smile and she reluctantly let go of him. He got up and made his way to the front door and looked out to see Tony standing there. Gibbs turned back towards Kate.

"It's Tony," Gibbs said a little confused.

"Get rid of him, shoot him if you have to," Kate said with her eyes closed cuddled into the couch. Gibbs smiled and then he opened the door.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked sternly.

"Ah, I just, uh, ok you seem upset, maybe I should have called first," Tony stammered. Gibbs pinned him with a stare and Tony started to squirm even more.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked again.

"Stop torturing him and let him in, maybe he'll leave quicker," Kate said from the couch. Tony's eyes grew wide for a moment then he caught himself and looked away from Gibbs.

"I should go. We can talk…later…at work. Ok, I'm going to…"

"DiNozzo, get in here and spit out what's on your mind," Gibbs said and stepped out of the doorway. Tony walked slowly passed Gibbs and into the living area. He sat down in a chair by the couch and smiled faintly at Kate. She returned the smile and then scooted enough for Gibbs to drop down into his spot next to her. Tony stared openly for a moment after Gibbs put his arm around Kate and she snuggled in.

:"Speak, Tony," Gibbs said loudly and it snapped Tony back. He flushed a little then looked at Gibbs.

"I just…well, I've worked with you for over 2 years now and, uh, I never knew you had a son, let alone a grandson," Tony said, his voice low and unsteady. Kate smiled and looked up at Gibbs.

"I didn't know either, Tony, until the day Gibbs stormed the CIA," Kate said smiling at the memory of Gibbs shooting the bulletproof doors. Gibbs gave her a look and she laughed. Tony looked puzzled and Kate laughed again but then felt the pain in her chest. Gibbs smirked when he saw her clutch.

"Serves you right," he whispered in her ear. She punched him softly in the ribs. Tony wasn't sure what he was seeing and the look on his face brought a smile to Gibbs face. "Got something else on your mind, DiNozzo?"

"Ah,"

"Wow, Tony, profound," Kate replied.

"Ok, Did I miss something?"

"Listen, DiNozzo, almost nobody knows about my two boys and my grandson. Kate only found out because of the well problem and then got mixed up in it so it brought you in."

"Wait, two boys?" Tony asked. Gibbs sighed, and Kate looked up at him. She could see the tiredness creep into his eyes. She watched as Gibbs stared at the wall, reliving some memory of his past.

"Yes, DiNozzo. I had two sons, identical twins, Jeb and Jake. Ok?"

"Had? As in not anymore." Tony said his voice just above a whisper. It was more of a statement than a question and Gibbs just nodded. "How old is your grandson?"

"He is five."

"And, well, you too?" Tony asked suddenly. Gibbs smiled and Kate looked up. They then looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked as she felt Gibbs tighten his hold on her shoulders. She smiled.

"Well, ah, how long?" Tony asked.

"Just a couple weeks, Tony," Kate replied

"So far," Gibbs whispered as he bent down and kissed her hair. He said it so soft and into her hair that Kate was sure only she heard him. Tony just nodded. He was at a loss to what was happening. Everything seemed to be changing.

"All right, DiNozzo, if it will get you out of here, I'll tell the story of my sons to you," Gibbs finally said with a sigh. He looked at Kate and she gave an encouraging smile. They sat for the better part of two hours as Gibbs told the story of his two sons and his grandson. When he was done the three of them sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Tony spoke.

"Boss, that's…something else."

Gibbs just nodded. He was tired of talking. Tony seemed to notice this and he rose from the chair. Gibbs let go of Kate and then stood with him. Kate stayed on the couch. Tony and Gibbs walked to the door. When they got there Tony leaned in close to Gibbs so Kate wouldn't hear him.

"What's going on, Boss?" Tony whispered. Gibbs stared at him with cold eyes. Tony took a step back. "I'm going to say something," Tony began.

"So say it," Gibbs said quietly.

"Don't you hurt her," Tony said and Gibbs saw he meant it. It made Gibbs smile. Tony acting the big brother over Kate, even though Gibbs knew there were three real older brothers he would have to deal with soon. He sighed. Tony stared at him steadily making sure Gibbs knew he was serious.

"Tony, I should be more worried she would hurt me, now get out of my house," Gibbs said with a smile. Tony stared at him a moment longer then nodded. He turned and walked away. Gibbs shut the door as soon as Tony had cleared the jamb and walked back to Kate.

She watched him come over. He stopped before he sat down and smiled at her. Kate stretched and then winced as her rib cage popped and there was a pang of pain. Gibbs shook his head and then slid back down on the couch next to her.

"You know, you really should remember that broken ribs take at least 6 weeks to fully heal," Gibbs said with a smile. Kate elbowed him and then cuddled back against him.

"I'm proud of you," Kate said softly.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you showed your feelings in front of Tony. I know that was a big step for you," Kate said.

"I can't hide them anymore, Kate, you set them free," Gibbs said as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jethro."

The End.


End file.
